


What's Not There

by DLanaDHZ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic Revealed, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLanaDHZ/pseuds/DLanaDHZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Merlin is put under a spell, he ends up as a spirit! Can he show Arthur he's still there & lead him to a way to lift the curse? And why does it look like Arthur is going to kiss his body? A prince & a knight. "Why did you listen to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin knelt down and examined some plants he suspected to be holly. Gaius had sent him out on another herb gathering expedition. As Merlin picked the plants, he just hoped Arthur didn't hold this against him or need him for anything important. Come to think of it, how was Merlin supposed to know when Arthur needed saving if he was always out on these stupid herb runs?

A gust of wind caught the young warlock's attention. His insides stirred. Something told him this wasn't a normal wind passing through the forest. Merlin stood, guard up and ready. He looked around, his breathing deep and steady. He couldn't hear anything unusual; no footsteps, no other breathing, no more magic being cast. Then what had the wind meant?

Merlin grabbed his basket and what herbs he had already gathered. He should go tell Gaius as soon as possible. But it seemed fate had another idea. As Merlin walked, he suddenly came face to face with a giant statue. It stood as tall as a man and seemed made of pure marble. Merlin had never seen its equal save for inside the King's halls, and even then they barely matched this statue's perfection. It was an odd statue though. It was a man with one hand over his heart and one hand over his face so that all you could see were his eyes. They were piercing eyes, the cold eyes of a statue that made Merlin shiver. The man was dressed in fine clothes, the kind you would see on Arthur or another knight. He even wore chainmail like Arthur's, the kind that came up over your head. As such, Merlin saw no hair on the statue.

It was strange, and it had come out of nowhere. Merlin knew it had to be magic and yet he found himself reaching out to touch it. His hand seemed almost drawn to it, as though by string. Merlin's face developed a frown and he consciously told himself to pull back his hand… but he kept reaching forward. Merlin's heart sped up. He couldn't stop!

The wind blew again just as Merlin's fingertips brushed against the knight's hand that covered his mouth. Merlin gasped as his mind raced. He closed his eyes. He heard words, lots of words. He heard himself. He heard Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, and Arthur. He heard everyone, or at least he recognized them. He couldn't understand half the words as they were all said at about the same time. It was like standing in the middle of the market place on a busy afternoon and trying to hear everyone's conversation at once. It hurt his ears. It hurt his head!

' _Good luck,_ ' Arthur's voice broke apart from the others. It began to single itself out amongst the other voices. _'It's been an honor.'_

_'It's okay to be scared, Merlin.'_

_'Merlin, come here.'_

_'I am a knight of Camelot.'_

_'And I'm trying to warn you, Merlin!'_

_'Then I shall die!'_

_'I trust you.'_

Then the voices died down to a soft murmur. Arthur's was still a bit louder than the rest, and he could faintly catch other people talking about Arthur from his memories of conversation. Merlin felt his other hand connect with something and heard his basket hit the leaves. He gasped and opened his eyes. His other hand was on the statue too! This one was on the knight's other hand, over its heart. Merlin tried to pull his hand away, but a pulse ran through his head and almost caused his knees to buckle.

Now Merlin saw images, scenes playing out behind his eyelids. Every memory he'd made since coming to Camelot rushed past his closed eyes. Just like last time, he saw Gwen, the Lady Morgana, King Uther, Gaius, and Arthur among the plenty of others. And just like last time, the memories involving Arthur came to the forefront.

_'I must warn you. I've been trained to kill since birth.'_

_'Oh? And how long have you been training to be a prat?'_

_'Ha! You can't address me like that!'_

_'Oh, I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat… my lord?'_

_'I can't order you to lie to the king, but… you'd be a friend for life if you did.'_

_'You better get going then. Don't want to keep her waiting.'_

_'Thanks, Merlin! I won't forget it!'_

_'I'm going back to Ealdor.'_

_'I understand.'_

_'… It's been an honor serving you.'_

_'… You'll be coming back?'_

_'I need a servant I can trust!'_

_'But you can trust me!'_

_'I'm glad you're here, Merlin.'_

Merlin gasped as every vision of Arthur he had rushed through his mind. What was this? It hurt his head to see it all flash by so quickly. It hurt… It hurt his chest. Merlin tugged his hands, tried to force them off the statue.

'Who are you?!' he screamed in his head.

'What is more important, the prince or the knight?' a curious male voice asked.

'Who are you?!' Merlin cried out again.

'More importantly, who are you?' the man asked in replied.

Merlin felt like his head was about to explode. The memories rolled by faster and were pulled from even way before Camelot. Merlin squinted his eyes shut. Someone was inside his head! Someone was looking for something inside his memories! He couldn't let this happen! Merlin forced his eyes open and willed magic through him. His eyes flashed golden, and he was flung back from the statuary.

He'd really meant to push the statue away, but it mattered little. He was off of it, and that's all he cared about. The statue seemed to enlarge before him, casting its shadow till it covered Merlin on the ground at its feet. Then, without warning, the statue shrank rapidly until it was no bigger than a hand. Merlin's breath was labored. What had just happened?

He watched the statue closely, unable to will himself to move. The statue had changed. It stood with its arms at its sides, and its face was blank… save for its eyes. Its clothing had changed as well. It now wore a simple robe that covered the entire figure, but its hair was still hidden. Merlin held his breath until he thought he could breathe properly.

As he let out his air, his vision flashed white and then sank into darkness as he passed out.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Arthur stood up on the battlements and watched the land before him. Merlin hadn't been there when he'd awoken. However, his breakfast had been laid out as well as his outfit for the day. His curtains were pulled back to let the sun in, his shoes were shined and ready. Everything was perfect save for the fact that his manservant wasn't there. He must have just left, however, because Arthur's breakfast had still been terribly hot.

Gaius had probably called on him again. Sometimes Arthur felt sorry for Merlin. He worked for Arthur, Gaius, and most of the guests that passed into the city. He also helped out with tournaments and stable work. Then Arthur would drag him out on hunting trips… and Merlin had taken time to help save Arthur a few times. How Merlin managed all this without just collapsing was amazing to Arthur.

Still, if Merlin hadn't been there this morning, he was probably out in the forest collecting things for Gaius that could not be found in the market. Arthur sighed a little. He debated on the tasks to assign Merlin when he returned. Should he have Merlin wash his clothes? Polish armor? Be his training dummy? Serve him an early lunch?

Well first would definitely be the straightening out of his room. When Merlin didn't follow him and clean up, the prince's chambers quickly fell into disaster. Morgana had seen a glimpse of how bad it could get a while ago. Arthur didn't know where all the clothes came from and the dishes, but when Merlin was gone for any period of time, it was as if three people suddenly lived in Arthur's room and had been living unattended to for twice as long as Merlin had been gone.

Honestly, Arthur didn't know what he'd do without Merlin. He supposed he could always get another servant and they'd get the hang of the job soon enough… but they'd probably do everything he said. Merlin was a worthy servant because he wasn't just a shoe licker. He challenged Arthur, told him what to do. Merlin made jabs at him, teased him, even talked about girls with him. They were more like best friends than master and servant. Sometimes Arthur forgot Merlin was supposed to follow his orders… other times he got upset because Merlin had forgotten that as well. But he wouldn't trade Merlin's jokes for anything in the world. His servant's personality was what made life interesting these days. He couldn't imagine a day without Merlin's expressive outbursts.

"Arthur!" a voice called out.

The prince looked down at the road and the trees. Walking up the center was a very familiar face. On their shoulder was a bag used to gather herbs. Arthur couldn't help but smile. Think of him and he shall be there. It was Merlin!

"Come on, Merlin! You know you can't address me like that!" he called down. Merlin's returning smile was bright and made Arthur proud of himself. He was sure Merlin had laughed, but he couldn't hear from up here. Still, that meant Arthur was funny and that was something to be proud of.

"Right, right. Sorry, your highness! I'll be up to see you soon! I'm finishing an errand for Gaius!" Merlin explained. He was right up to the gate now. Arthur nodded and waved.

"See you soon then!" he called, a small smile on his face. Even from the distance, Merlin could spot the prince's canines in that smile.

As Merlin entered the castle courtyard, Arthur ran to the other side and watched Merlin walk quickly away. He smirked and gripped the edge of the landing.

"Faster, Merlin! Or I'll make you practice walking on your knees!" he jeered. Merlin made a wave to show he'd heard and began to jog. Arthur grinned widely. He loved to taunt his servant. It somehow made the day brighter.

Arthur cast a quick glance sideways and saw one of the guards staring at him out of the corner of his eyes. When he saw Arthur look over, the man looked back forward. Arthur smiled wickedly and strolled over to him. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder and sighed as though pleased with himself.

"It's not every day you find a servant willing to be yelled at all the time. Don't you agree?" he asked.

"Of course, sire," the man replied robotically.

"See? You would be no fun as my servant. You are so predictable," Arthur laughed as he walked away from the man and returned to the dimmer halls of the castle. He was getting hot out in the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back!" Merlin announced as he entered the physician's chambers. Gaius was reading some odd text Merlin would probably never understand. He wasn't one for science… one thing he and Arthur shared. Gaius looked up when he entered and gave him a curious look.

"Merlin, where have you been? You've been out for nearly an hour too long," Gaius accused. Merlin shrugged and just smiled.

"I don't know. I think I passed out after tripping over some stone statue left in the forest," Merlin explained. He unloaded all the herbs Gaius had asked for, placing them in their correct spots on the tables and shelves.

"Stone statue?" Gaius inquired, walking over to examine Merlin more closely, as though he may have injured himself more seriously than he was letting on.

"Yep. I don't remember doing it, but when I woke up, this cute little stone figure was by my feet. Here, look," Merlin said, pulling a small figurine out of his bag. It was stone, almost clay, and wore a long robe. It covered all but the face and the tips of the figure's hands. The face had a small smile on it. It was decent work. "Anyway, I thought it was neat so I brought it with me. Do you mind?"

"No… No not at all," Gaius assured, peering closely at the doll. "But, if you don't mind, keep it in your room. I'm not a fan of statuary."

Merlin laughed and nodded. He quickly entered his room and set it on his table by his candle. Then he returned and nearly bounced down the stairs. He seemed to float across to the other door and bounced up those stairs as well.

"Well, I have to go see Arthur now. Got a lot to do today," the magician explained. Gaius looked confused again, almost worried.

"Merlin, are you feeling alright?" he asked, walking toward the young man. Merlin shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah. I feel fantastic," he replied. Then he noticed the look on Gaius's face and almost laughed. "Relax, Gaius. I just took a fall. You can check later. I swear, I'm not even scratched. You have to trust me."

With that, Merlin left the room. The door shut slowly behind him, and Gaius frowned. He looked over all the ingredients Merlin brought. He was accustomed to 'trusting' Merlin. That usually meant something was going to need fixing soon. Gaius sighed and put some bandages to the side just in case Merlin truly was injured and oblivious.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Merlin strolled into Arthur's chambers and closed the door behind him. Arthur turned from looking at the fire and scoffed.

"Honestly, Merlin. What if I was doing something private?" he asked harshly. Merlin smirked.

"You'd probably tell me I deserved it," he replied smugly. Arthur took a moment and then shrugged and nodded.

"And you're probably right," he conceded. He grabbed a goblet of water off his table and took a long drink. When he set it back down, he let out a sigh. "Alright, Merlin. Get to work."

Merlin nodded even though Arthur was back to watching his fireplace. The wizard began cleaning up breakfast when his head snapped to the bed. His eyes flashed golden and the pillows lifted, the sheets smoothed out, the covers pulled up, and the pillows set themselves back in place. His eyes darted to the clothes Arthur had thrown everywhere while changing that morning. With a thought, they jumped into a pile and waited to be washed. Merlin looked down at the dishes, and his hands shook as he laid them all on a tray. Why had he done that? He'd just used magic to entirely fix the prince's room… while the prince was sitting only a few feet away!

"Um… I'll give these to the kitchen and I'll be back shortly," Merlin informed Arthur and quickly left the room with his load. Arthur barely made a noise to show he'd heard.

Merlin was doing the one that took longest first. Typical. Arthur turned to gauge how much he needed to tell Merlin to do when he got back. He stopped, mouth open to take a breath. How had Merlin done all of that in such a short time? Had he lost track of time so easily while staring at the fire?

Arthur turned back to said fire and leaned his chin in his hand. Maybe Merlin was better at this servant job than Arthur had given him credit for. He'd cleaned the entire room without Arthur hearing anything. Maybe Arthur should lay off some of the jokes about Merlin being the worst manservant ever… Nah.

Merlin really was the worst and the best at the same time. He back talked but it helped Arthur understand things, realize things he hadn't noticed. Merlin did things at his own pace and yet always seemed to get done on time. He complained all day and yet his work was fantastic in the end. He called Arthur names, but he managed to show he cared by saving Arthur's life whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Arthur frowned. How did he show he cared? Merlin did everything asked of him unless he found it cruel. He did quality work. He protected Arthur… from that witch's dagger, warning him of Knight Valiant's snakes, from his poisoned goblet, from his own infatuated heart, and making sure he was cared for after his encounter with the Questing Beast. That didn't even count all the times Merlin gave him just the insight he needed to solve his own inner turmoil. Sometimes… Sometimes he thought Merlin was magic.

But of course Merlin was completely normal. There was no way Merlin was a sorcerer. If Merlin was a sorcerer, his duties would be completed with an even better quality than he already had. If he was a sorcerer, Arthur would have no doubt caught him using magic by now. If he was a sorcerer, he wouldn't be so wimpy looking or innocent. He wouldn't be so carefree. He'd be more nervous, more careful around people – especially Arthur. After all, magic was banned in Camelot.

That's when a thought crossed Arthur's mind. Merlin did manage to complete an insane amount of work each day. Perhaps he was magical… and if he was, the law said he was to be beheaded or burned to death. If Merlin was a warlock, would Arthur support that sentencing? Would he be able to let Merlin go to his death? Merlin was the kindest person Arthur knew, well… besides Gwen, and when it came to children, Morgana.

So if he didn't let Merlin go to the chopping block, what would he do?

"I'm back," his servant's voice announced as he popped back into the room. Arthur almost jumped. He'd been lost in thought again. Damn.

"It's about time," the prince nearly whined as he stood up, pretending like he'd been impatiently waiting. "We have a lot to do today. We're behind as it is, thanks to Gaius. Follow me, quickly."

Arthur led the way out of his room, Merlin tagging along behind him obediently. Now Arthur walked proud, but inside he was doing some quick thinking. He had to come up with something he needed Merlin to assist him with. All they were heading toward was knight practice. Arthur wiggled his fingers a bit and he let out a long breath.

"Merlin, I need my sword sharpened," he decided. Merlin jumped. He hadn't expected Arthur to speak in the midst of their walking.

"Yes, Sire," the young magic user agreed, though he didn't understand. He'd just sharpened the prince's weapons, including his daggers, two days ago. Still, it wasn't for him to argue. It was just Arthur coming up with something for him to do, as always, and the work was never done.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gaius frowned. There was this odd, high pitched squeak of a sound. He just couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It had started almost a full minute ago. After looking at all his vials and determining they were not the cause, Gaius walked towards Merlin's room. The sound got louder as he got closer. Gaius wrinkled his brow. As he reached the door, the sound stopped. Gaius stepped into Merlin's room, a bit hesitant when he remembered the incident with the dog that occurred only days after Merlin arrived.

However, when he looked around the room, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The magic book was properly put away. The clothes were actually folded and put up. The cabinet was actually being used for its designated purpose. In fact, the only thing odd about the room was that it was clean at all. When had Merlin found the time to clean? Gaius shook his head. The boy had probably used magic.

As Gaius turned to leave, his eyes fell upon the statue Merlin had brought back from the forest. He frowned. It was the only new addition to the room, but since when did statues squeak? Gaius eyed it curiously. If he didn't know better, he'd say the statue had changed positions… but that was impossible. It was a statue.

Gaius made a curious noise and turned to go searching through his books after an idea that caught him.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Arthur looked out the window. Night had fallen and dinner had been completed. The prince sighed. He'd spent all day coming up with random things for Merlin to do. It had been fun, no doubt, but not as fun as usual. As Arthur looked back on the day, he supposed it was because Merlin had not once complained. In fact, as the day had progressed, he'd gotten more respectful and calm if anything.

"Merlin, come here," Arthur called. He sat in his chair behind his desk. His manservant popped up as commanded, looking curious.

"Yes, your highness?" Merlin asked. Arthur scowled lightly. Well Merlin seemed perfectly fine. In fact, he was almost too fine… servant wise.

"Nothing. You can go home now. See you in the morning," Arthur murmured. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, sir. Good night," he said and left the room quietly. Arthur sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. Would he never solve the mystery that was Merlin?

Meanwhile, Merlin was rushing down the halls, going just slow enough to barely still be considered walking. His face looked completely calm, but his heart was thrumming wildly in his chest. Merlin consciously tried to smile, to gasp, to look frightened. However, he couldn't feel his face move at all. It was like he couldn't be anything but blank, sullen, or curious – and he'd barely managed that.

Gaius. Gaius would know what to do.

Merlin winced. There was a high pitched ring in his ear. He tried to ignore it. It wasn't important. He had to get to Gaius. However, when he walked into the physician's chambers, he found himself alone. Gaius was nowhere to be seen.

"Gaius," Merlin said. He'd meant to say it as a question, yet his voice lost the tone. "Gaius," he tried again. This time he'd tried to call it out, but his voice stayed just as soft as before.

Merlin inwardly panicked. It was impossible to tell from the outside. Merlin rushed into his room and grabbed his magic book. There had to be a spell somewhere to explain what was happening to him. The sorcerer's eyes flashed golden and the pages of his book flew past. Finally, the book opened flat. Merlin frowned, an emotion he could show. He was looking at a tonic. Merlin hated tonics. They were gross…. Still, he was near desperate, so he rushed back out with his book and began to pull ingredients off Gaius's shelves.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin woke up feeling ill. He'd made the nastiest tasting liquid in the world yesterday. He only hoped he'd done it right and hadn't ended up poisoning himself. Still, ignoring the sloshing of his stomach, Merlin got out of bed and stumbled into the main room. Gaius was setting up breakfast and Merlin smiled. His smile widened when he realized he could show a smile at all.

"Morning," he called out. Gaius jumped and looked up.

"Heaven's, Merlin, I thought you were still sleeping," the old man gasped out. "Do you want to put me in an early grave?"

"Aw, Gaius. It would take a bolt of lightning to keep you down," Merlin teased as he came to the table.

"Well someone's chipper this morning," Gaius pointed out in a slightly sarcastic, slightly curious fashion. He set down a glass by Merlin's plate and filled it with water. Merlin couldn't stop smiling.

"Last night was a bit rough. I'm just glad it's over," the young magician explained, biting into his breakfast. Gaius frowned but said nothing. He ate some of his breakfast as well before his curiosity got the better of him.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

Merlin looked up at his old caretaker and shrugged. He didn't know exactly how to explain it. He took a moment to think and tried to remember when he'd noticed something odd. Merlin set his fork down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yesterday afternoon, just before I started organizing the weaponry for the knights training, I felt a bit… sick? Then I felt sort of bland. As the day went, I couldn't smile… I could hardly raise my voice… I mean, I think I scared Arthur by being so agreeable. It was sort of funny. He thought he was hiding it, but he was seriously confused," Merlin explained, a smile adorning his face at the memory.

"Now I'm confused. What was wrong?" Gaius asked. He moved his plate aside so he could lean closer to his ward.

"Dunno," Merlin replied with a shrug. He took a drink from his glass and stood up. "But I fixed it last night, so I'm fine. I have to go tend to Arthur, but I'll come see you if I have the chance."

"Merlin," Gaius called warningly. Merlin stopped smiling and now looked curiously confused. "Be careful."

"Thanks, Gaius," Merlin laughed and grabbed his bag. Without another word, the warlock was out of the room.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Arthur stirred at the sound of his curtains being pulled back. He groaned and turned his face away from the light. He'd been having a nice dream. He couldn't remember it exactly… but there had been a pretty person involved. All he could remember now was that they'd been at a banquet and he'd been touching their face and then…. Then there was a hand on his arm. Arthur grabbed the arm connected to the hand and tugged down on the person attached.

In the dream, he'd been about to kiss... about to kiss the only person he was truly crushing on in his life. He'd been about to kiss -…

"Arthur, wake up!" he heard a voice exclaim. His eyes snapped open and he found Merlin's face only inches from his own.

Merlin was haphazardly leaning on the bed, his knee the only thing keeping him up. His arm was trapped about the elbow by Arthur's strong hand, and his other hand propped him up off the bed, but barely. Arthur was leaning his body up toward Merlin, his body language suggesting he wanted to kiss Merlin… if their faces getting ever closer meant anything.

"M-Merlin?!" Arthur exclaimed in return. He instantly released his man servant, both faces covered in shocked embarrassment. "What were you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Merlin assured, taking a step back so he wasn't against the bed anymore. "I was merely trying to wake you up when you grabbed me."

"I would never do something like that. Why don't you go… get my clothing for me!" Arthur ordered out the first thing he could think of.

Merlin went to do as told, but they both knew Arthur was completely aware that he had indeed pulled Merlin down. Arthur rubbed his face down with his hand and sighed. He fell back onto his pillows. That had been a close one. He was only supposed to do stupid stuff like that to Merlin in his dreams! And even then it was weird and strange to Arthur. He was never one for open emotions, so even in sleep he struggled to show how he felt.

Arthur sighed again and covered his eyes with his arm. It was too early for swirling adolescent emotions. He wasn't an adolescent anymore! He shouldn't be acting this way to begin with! The prince let out another aggravated sigh.

"You know, they say sighing gives you wrinkles," Merlin's voice spoke up. Arthur jumped to a sitting position. Suddenly, lying down seemed much too personal to be doing it in front of Merlin. "You're jumpy this morning. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Arthur assured. Damn. Why did Merlin seem so calm after that? Wasn't Merlin the guy who wore his emotions on his sleeve? Why did it seem like Arthur was the emotional one and Merlin was the shrug-it-off-regal guy? Arthur much preferred it the normal way. Then he could tease Merlin about it and feel better about himself.

The rest of the morning was simple and routine. The only difference was Arthur's jumpiness every time Merlin started talking or touched him. The prince took a deep breath and straightened his collar. Merlin was making sure everything was hanging right on his lord's outfit. Then he nodded and stepped back from Arthur, giving the prince a chance to relax. The closeness was driving him insane!

"I think you're ready," Merlin announced with a proud smile. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well I have no more time to get ready, so we'd best hope that's the case," he replied snidely and walked from the room. Merlin followed after him, confusion on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright, Arthur?" the sorcerer asked. The prince looked fine, but he was jumpy and nervous and… dare he say? - an ass.

"I'm fine, Merlin," Arthur replied, a bit too quickly. "But today I need you to walk my dogs and then give my horse a bath. She's looking terrible these days." Anything to put some distance between them.

"But I thought we were going hunting later," Merlin spoke up. Arthur shook his head.

"Change of plans. Do what I've ordered and then find me. I have some other work piling up I need you to attend to as well," and the prince sounded strong and regal when he spoke. This tone made Merlin consider that perhaps he had imagined the prince's unusual behavior. He seemed fine now.

"Yes, Sire," Merlin replied and slowed down in his walk. He watched Arthur walk away for a moment before turning and heading to find the prince's ever so regal canines. Honestly, Arthur hardly ever played with them. How were they even considered his?

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Oh no. Merlin frowned. He was back to the same predicament he'd been in last night. He couldn't smile anymore. Even when trying to think of the happiest memory he had, his face didn't even twitch. Merlin frowned deeper. He'd have to get Gaius to help him with that potion tonight. Maybe it would work better if a more skilled physician concocted it and Merlin just did the spell. Still, maybe he'd just have to take it every night until whatever this was wore off… He hated the prospect of having to drink the nasty liquid every night before bed.

"What's with you?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked up, letting curiosity coat his features.

"Hm? Nothing," he replied. Oh, even his tones were going. Arthur gave him a confused look and then shrugged as he looked back ahead. He was doing target practice with his crossbow.

"Honestly, Merlin. I think I can tell by now when you're upset. Come on," Arthur ordered lightly as he let loose another arrow. It hit dead center, of course. "Tell me. What's made you upset with me today?"

"What? I'm not upset with you," Merlin tried to assure him, but even Merlin could tell the semi-lack of tone wasn't helping his cause.

"Sure," Arthur replied, abandoning his target to look at Merlin. "Come now, Merlin. You've never been a fantastic liar. Just tell me what I did so I can tell you why it's stupid and we can move on with the day."

"Sire, I assure you, it's nothing you've done," Merlin tried again. This time, it seemed Arthur accepted the answer despite its monotone. "I'm just suffering from a… a sort of illness. Gaius is looking into it."

"Illness?" Arthur asked, taking a cautious half-step back. "It's not contagious, is it?"

Merlin tried to smile, but it failed. Instead, he looked sullen as he shook his head. Arthur frowned. Merlin was definitely not acting normal. Usually he found Arthur's pompous ways to be insulting or funny. Today he seemed unaffected.

"Merlin, if you don't stop with the frowning, you'll ruin my evening," Arthur half teased. Merlin lowered his gaze and Arthur tried to catch it, but Merlin adamantly refused to meet his eyes. Merlin knew he couldn't smile.

"Sorry, your highness," he mumbled. There went his volume. It was happening faster today. The sun was barely starting to set. Last night, his volume didn't go until well after sunset. Arthur frowned deeper.

"Go on then," Arthur ordered, his face rising a bit in confusion and curiosity at his servant's demeanor. "Go home and tell Gaius to put a rush on the help… You're almost starting to worry me."

Again, Merlin wanted to smile. Arthur was worried about him. It was a nice feeling, and yet it was drowned out by the fact that he couldn't show the effect those words had had. Merlin nodded, his face desperately fighting a frown. Without a word, for he didn't want to hear how his voice had become, Merlin strolled off for home.

Gaius. Gaius would know what to do, both men thought. Arthur watched Merlin walk for a moment before returning to his target practice. He really was worried. He'd never seen Merlin so sullen, even after he'd seen Arthur kill a unicorn.

Merlin strolled across the training ground and halls. As he passed across the center of the courtyard, he winced. His face showed the pain as a high pitched ring echoed loudly in his ear. Merlin held his ears and squinted his eyes shut. Through the ringing, he could hear the sound of voices, so many voices. Gwen's, Gaius's, his mother's, King Uther's, and his own… but mostly he heard Arthur's voice. With the voices he saw the moments when they'd been said. He saw meeting Gwen, leaving home, the king's order for him to be a servant, Gaius scolding him for magic. He saw Uther's violent outbursts about magic, Gwen's cries for help, his mother assuring him that Arthur would one day accept him and his magic, and Gaius telling him he was destined for great things… but mostly he saw Arthur's smiling face when they teased each other, Arthur sitting by a beach and saying 'I'm glad you're here', and Arthur telling him time and time again how stupid he was.

"Ah," Merlin grunted and then gasped. He fell to his knees and dropped one hand away from his head to keep himself from falling down further. Something wet touched his hand that still covered his ear. Merlin struggled but opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. Then he felt fear cloud him.

Blood. His ears were bleeding.

'Who is more important, the prince or the knight?' a voice asked in his head. Merlin pressed his lips together. He suddenly had a flashback to the day before and the statue in the woods. This was that same voice.

"S-stop it, please," Merlin murmured out loud.

'If we take away the knight, will the prince continue living just fine?' the voice asked. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out his breaths.

'Please, stop it!' Merlin begged in his head.

The ringing stopped. The voices and images vanished. Merlin was left alone to himself… and then Merlin was alone in the courtyard, laying against the cold stones.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Morning came and Arthur woke up by himself. He yawned and stretched and wondered why Merlin hadn't popped in to pull back his curtains and annoy him as usual. Perhaps Gaius had found a use for him this morning. That was the normal reason for Merlin to be late, at least. Arthur let out a long breath and ran his hand through his hair. Oh well. He was perfectly capable of getting ready for a day without Merlin.

Down in Merlin's room, the doll on the table shook with what seemed to be laughter. It had changed positions from when Gaius had last seen it. It now resembled the statue from the forest, a hand over its mouth and heart. It wore a long robe with worker's boots. Under the cloak, a knightly outfit could be seen. Around its neck was what appeared to be a scarf, but it was so small that it could be mistaken for ruffles in the cloak. The head was still covered in the hood of the cloak. The statue's eyes were closed, but as the figure in the bed nearby began to stir, the eyes started to open.

Merlin sat up in bed and gasped. He quickly felt his ears but found no traces of blood. His head didn't hurt, nor did any part of his body. He felt perfectly fine. In fact, he felt better than fine. Merlin tested his face and found he was capable of showing emotion. Had he made it back last night and made himself that potion again?

The last thing he remembered was walking through the courtyard, but he was waking up in his bed. The young warlock shook his head. He must be losing it. He swung his legs out of bed and discovered he'd gone to bed in his clothes. Shrugging that fact away, Merlin looked at his window.

"Ah!" he gasped. He was late! He jumped up and rushed from the room. He didn't have time to eat, so he ignored the plate set up for him on the table. He grabbed his bag from its spot on the floor. "Gaius, why didn't you wake me?" he asked the old man eating breakfast.

However, he didn't wait for an answer and rushed out of the door. Gaius picked at his food, deep in thought. The book open next to him took all his concentration away from everything else, including eating. That was, at least, until he heard a loud knocking at his door.

"Yes? Come in," he called, standing up to greet his visitor.

The door opened to show Gwen and two soldiers. Gwen looked nearly distraught. She rushed in and beckoned the two men to follow her. They were carrying something between the two of them, and Gaius frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked. Had they discovered Merlin's secret and come to arrest him? Gwen shook her head as if answering his thoughts.

"I didn't know what to do, Gaius," she whimpered. "I found him this morning just lying in the middle of the courtyard!"

Gaius looked over as the two knights cleared the table and set a body down on it. When they moved back, Gaius gasped. He rushed over to the body and began to check for signs of life.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" he asked. Merlin gave no response. Gwen covered her mouth with her hands and the two guards left to resume their posts. Gaius spotted the blood in Merlin's ears and frowned. Fear gripped his heart as he dropped his ear against the boy's chest.

"Merlin?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.


	4. Chapter 4

When Merlin entered the prince's room, he found Arthur standing at the window and fully dressed. Merlin had once walked in and found Arthur with only his pants on. Since then, Arthur had remembered to never stop halfway. With Merlin's habit of not knocking when he entered a room, it could be dangerous. Knowing this fact, Merlin wasn't surprised to see his lord dressed. He was, however, apprehensive about the way Arthur stood by that window.

"Sorry I'm late," Merlin spoke almost as soon as he entered the room. Arthur turned to look at him but then shrugged and looked back to the window.

Merlin understood. Arthur had said it before. He was used to Merlin being late. Without needing to be told to, Merlin began fixing the bed as he normally would. Arthur's expression began to shift into confusion as he watched the window. Then he slowly turned to look at Merlin fixing the bed. Merlin tried to ignore the stare. He wished Arthur would say something instead of just watching.

When he finished the bed, Merlin went to the table to clean up the food. Arthur walked over to the bed and wrapped his hand around a post. He surveyed the bed curiously, as though looking for something. Merlin frowned as he picked up Arthur's dishes and moved things around to their original places. Arthur spun to look at the table, his expression growing worried.

"What?" Merlin asked, stopping mid-move. He held Arthur's goblet in his hand, just above the tray. "If you've got something to say, why don't you just say it?"

Still Arthur said nothing. He just watched Merlin's hands. After a moment, Arthur walked closer. Merlin began to feel his neck and ears growing hot. He was blushing. Why was Arthur staring so intently at him? Why was he giving such a curious look to Merlin's hands? Why wouldn't Arthur say anything?

The door to Arthur's room opened and Merlin dropped the goblet on the tray. He panicked for a moment, but it hadn't fallen over so it was okay. Merlin looked back to the door.

"Arthur!" a worried voice called out.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked. He looked from the door to the tray on the table and then back to Morgana. "What is it? I'm busy."

"Doing what? Eating?" Morgana asked snappily. "This is more important!"

"What is it?!" Arthur asked impatiently. He looked away from the young woman and back to his tray, hand reaching out for the goblet Merlin had just set down. Just as he grabbed it and picked it up, he heard something that made him freeze.

"It's Merlin," Morgana said. Arthur turned around, goblet still in hand. Merlin stared at his lady, confused.

"What about me?" he asked.

"What about him?" Arthur asked almost instantly afterwards. Merlin cast Arthur a hard look. She didn't need to be asked twice.

"He's… They found him in the courtyard this morning. Gwen's just told me. He's not well. Gaius is trying to revive him, but so far he's had little luck," Morgana explained.

If Merlin had been holding the goblet, it would have been on the floor now. What?! Arthur gripped the goblet so firmly it might as well have broken. His face turned stony and worried. He smashed the goblet onto the tray, nearly capsizing it, and rushed for the door. Morgana turned and began to lead him down to Gaius's chambers, as though he didn't know the way. Merlin jumped and rushed after them.

"Hey! Wait! But I'm right here!" he screamed. Neither royal acknowledged him. Merlin let out a huff and then ran to catch up to them. What was going on?

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Gaius, what's happened?!" Arthur demanded almost before he got to the doctor's room. Gaius looked up and frowned.

"Not much, I'm afraid. He's suffered some internal bleeding, though I can't find the cause. He seems perfectly healthy besides the bleeding in his ears and that stopped before he got back here. Right now, I'm at a loss. I see no reason why he's like this… and he doesn't respond to touch or sound, so I can't find anything out from him," the old physician explained.

Merlin, Arthur, and Morgana took one breath at the same time. Morgana looked upset, Merlin looked depressingly lost, and Arthur looked almost angry. He stepped up next to Merlin on the table.

"Is he dead?" he asked, voice hard. Merlin's chest felt tight.

"I…," Gaius began, but paused and let out a sigh.

"No! I'm not dead!" Merlin exclaimed. On the table, Merlin's body let out a rough breath and turned its head to the side. All eyes snapped to look at it.

"I thought you said he didn't respond to sound," Arthur said, his eyes drifting over Merlin's body slowly, as though he'd find some other cause for the boy's sudden movement.

"He didn't… I mean, he hasn't before. The only thing telling me he's alive in that his heart is still beating and he's breathing. Other than that, there's nothing," Gaius explained. Arthur shook his head.

"Well he's responding to something now. We have to figure out how to help him," he pointed out the obvious. Merlin felt his chest swell. Arthur's worry made him feel… special. His body reacted to the emotion. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes moved rapidly behind his closed eyelids.

Morgana took a step closer to the body and adopted a curious look. Gaius looked contemplative as well. Arthur was just there, staring at Merlin's body and waiting. Gaius knelt by the body and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Merlin?" he asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Merlin replied, but his body did nothing. Gaius looked confused. He turned his gaze up to Arthur.

"My lord, if you could… Can you please say something to him?" the old man asked. Arthur almost looked put off. He frowned and knit his brow.

"Me? What difference would it make who calls to him?" Arthur asked. For one, Arthur would feel a fool if he started talking to a near-dead body. For another, if Arthur was meant to call out to Merlin in this state… what if his emotions got out of control in his voice and he ended up letting something caring out?

"Oh Arthur, just do it! What harm could it do?" Morgana asked harshly. She couldn't believe Arthur was being difficult about this.

Arthur threw her a sour look. Couldn't she just mind her own business? Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and frowned. If he didn't want to, fine. Don't make him. It wasn't like Merlin was going to react to anything stupid Arthur said.

"Please, Sire," Gaius nearly begged. "It's just a test."

"Just a test. Gaius, what kind of reaction are you expecting me to give? Even if he did agree to this, I wouldn't -," Merlin began but found himself cut off.

"Alright, fine," Arthur agreed. Merlin was slightly shocked. Arthur was going to try? But wouldn't he hurt his pride by trying to talk to an unconscious body? It was rather silly, wasn't it? Merlin stepped closer to try and judge Arthur's expression.

"Um so… just… call his name?" Arthur asked.

"That's right, sire. Just ask if he can hear you," Gaius agreed, nodding his head. Arthur knelt down like Gaius and cleared his throat. Merlin could tell he felt stupid doing this… and maybe a bit embarrassed.

"Merlin?" the prince asked hesitantly. Merlin pressed his lips together but his body didn't react. Merlin stood on the other side of his body from Gaius and Arthur. He sat in a chair and just watched them. Arthur cleared his throat again.

"Can you hear me, Merlin?" Arthur tried again, this time sounding more concerned. Well that was an emotion Merlin hadn't been expecting. He looked at his body the way everyone else was. React, he told himself. React!

This time, his body did move… well sort of. He let out a short, slightly rough breath, almost like a sigh or a gasp of awe. Arthur's features visibly relaxed. Gaius stood up and went to his wall of books.

"Wait, what does it mean?" Arthur asked, standing up as well. Merlin frowned and his body stopped moving. Its mouth shut and his chest noticeably deflated.

"Gaius," Morgana called out warningly. Both Gaius and Arthur turned to look at Merlin's body, but breathing had resumed. "I… I thought he stopped breathing," Morgana explained. Arthur glared at her.

"Don't kill him in your mind, Morgana," he snapped. Then he turned back to Gaius. "So what does a sigh mean? Was that him responding or was it just breathing?"

"Well," Gaius began, flipping through a book. "I think it was him responding to you… which is more than I've been able to achieve. Still, it doesn't help me understand what's happened to him."

Merlin groaned and stood up. He'd hoped Gaius would be able to clear things up. Merlin walked in a circle and then froze. Wait a minute. This had to be some sort of magic, because his body was on a table but he was also standing there, completely conscious… not to mention, he'd made Arthur's bed that morning and cleaned up his dishes. That meant Merlin was tangible. He could touch things, right?

Why was he trying to make contact through his unconscious body? He could just pick up a quill and write them a message!

Merlin walked to Gaius's table and reached for the quill nearby. However, unlike when he'd reached for Arthur's goblet, his fingers went right through it. Merlin frowned and tried again, and again he failed to pick it up.

"What?" he breathed out. He reached for the paper beside the quill, but again he failed to touch it. Merlin rushed to a cabinet and tried to pick up a bottle, any bottle! However, his fingers went straight through them all. His heart began to race and he rushed for his bedroom door. That too, he couldn't grab.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, worry lacing her voice. Merlin's body had reacted to the spirit's desperation and fear. His face looked pained, his fingers were curled halfway and his breathing was labored.

"Gaius, do something," Arthur ordered. Without needing to be told, Gaius grabbed one of the bottles Merlin had tried to grab and brought it over to the body. He poured some liquid into Merlin's mouth and held his nose until he swallowed.

Merlin felt his eyes flutter and he had trouble seeing. Then his legs gave out and he fell down the small stairs in front of his door. It should have hurt, but he didn't feel the pain, just the force of hitting the ground. He groaned and shook his head. What had Gaius just done?

"There. I've given him a pain reliever. It should help," Gaius explained. Merlin sighed. That explained it. "You two should go back to your duties. I'll send for you if anything changes, and tell Gwen not to worry. If my new idea is right, he'll be fine."

"But you said you didn't know what was wrong with him," Arthur accused. Gaius nodded.

"That was before. I've got an idea now. If I'm right, his condition is easily cured. Now go before someone notices you're spending so much time worrying over a servant," he nearly ordered.

Arthur swallowed whatever comment he'd been about to make and left from the room. Morgana nodded to Gaius and gave one last look to Merlin, who now looked peaceful. Then, before she could convince herself otherwise, she left the room and followed Arthur.

Merlin frowned and pushed himself off the ground.

"You have no idea how to cure me, do you, Gaius?" he asked softly.

The man's worried frown aimed at the body on his table confirmed Merlin's doubts. The young warlock stepped up next to Gaius and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but he went right through. Merlin clenched his hand into a fist and let it drop to his side.

"I'm still alive, Gaius. You can still cure me," he declared. "Just think, Gaius. I trust you."

Then Merlin left the room and started his trek to find Arthur.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin had checked Arthur's room first, but the prince was nowhere to be found. Now Merlin was using his super fast running skills to try and find him… which was a lie. Merlin was average at best when it came to everything except magic. Still, he was running through the castle rather quickly. He was checking all the places he'd seen Arthur before. However, Arthur appeared to be nowhere. Morgana was in her room with Gwen and neither had looked up when Merlin had entered. It was probably because the door was already partway open when he'd entered and for all they knew it might have been the wind that opened it further.

Now Merlin searched the training yard. He passed the stretch of grass where Arthur oft practiced swordsmanship on other people or on straw dummies. He saw other knights, but no Arthur. He checked the stables from afar but saw no one in the stables, much less the prince. Then Merlin checked the range where Arthur practiced with his crossbow, as he had the night before.

Low and behold, there stood the crowned prince.

"Arthur!" Merlin called before remembering he was little more than a spirit. He frowned but ran to Arthur anyway. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd chosen to follow Arthur and not stay by his body, but at the time it had seemed to be the best idea.

Arthur was walking slowly between the spot where he'd been shooting from last night and the spot where Merlin had been standing. Arthur walked back to his spot and Merlin stepped in where he'd been. Arthur looked up right at Merlin's face.

Merlin could see the whole evening replaying in Arthur's eyes. He was trying to figure out a way to help Merlin by figuring out what might have been wrong. Arthur put his fist to his lips and looked through Merlin down the path he would have to take to get to Gaius's house from here.

"What was happening?" Arthur asked out loud and he began to walk. Merlin jumped out of the way as Arthur walked right past him. He wasn't sure what would happen if Arthur walked through him and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Arthur took the same path Merlin had taken last night until he got to the courtyard. Then Arthur seemed more like a hunter. He walked carefully and surveyed the ground. Merlin followed him slowly. His eyes darted forward to the space where he'd fallen. He remembered it all clearly, even the pain.

As Arthur got to the right spot, Merlin knew he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It looked the same as every other spot. Merlin nodded to himself.

"Right there," he said and even pointed. Arthur's feet stopped walking. He bent down over the area, and Merlin was stunned. How could Arthur tell? Well, he thought, Arthur would say it was because he was such a good hunter and had such a natural skill at noticing things others missed.

"Arthur?" a voice called. Arthur looked up and frowned.

"Oh. Hello, Gwen," he greeted and stood up. Gwen clasped her hands nervously in front of her. Merlin frowned. He was getting sort of tired of not being able to talk to people.

"What were you doing?" Gwen asked, looking around on the ground where Arthur had been staring. Arthur shrugged.

"This is where you found Merlin, isn't it?" he asked as though it should be obvious. Gwen nodded. "I was just trying to figure out what happened to him after he left me last night."

"Oh! Did he seem alright to you?" Gwen asked quickly and then covered her mouth. "I mean… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to suggest that you wouldn't have noticed if he was ill, I just… I mean, I'm sure you would have noticed, I'm just worried is all. Um, I'm sorry." The maid cast her gaze to the ground and nervously wrung her hands together. Arthur sighed and smiled.

"Gwen, it's alright. I understand. You're good friends," Arthur tried to calm her down. Here, he frowned. "I'm just trying to figure out why he wouldn't have told me. I mean, you don't just collapse of a strange sickness overnight… not unless you're -…," Arthur stopped his own sentence and looked around. "Merlin?" he asked.

Gwen raised a confused eyebrow.

"My lord? Merlin's not here. He's with Gaius.… Are… Are you alright?" she asked. Arthur turned his gaze to her and smiled gently.

"Of course. I'm fine. If you'd excuse me, I need to go tend to some business," Arthur explained quickly and strolled off across the courtyard, Merlin following close behind. A part of him wanted to stay and see how Gwen reacted to the Prince's oddness, but a bigger part wanted to see where Arthur was going after being so weird.

Arthur strolled down a familiar passage and up a few stairs. There he stopped and knocked rapidly on a door. Merlin frowned. Why was Arthur coming here to Gaius's house? They waited a moment, but Gaius did not answer. Arthur frowned curiously and opened it himself. Gaius was nowhere to be seen.

"Gaius?" Arthur called. The prince's eyes dropped onto Merlin and he strolled inside, closing the door behind him. "Why did he leave? You're in a sensitive state."

Merlin knit his brow together. Arthur was talking to him. That was unexpected. Merlin was touched, no doubt, but he was confused. Arthur never showed this much interest in him while he was awake. Arthur would have shrugged it off like he'd done when he'd saved Merlin from the poison.

Arthur knelt by Merlin on the bed. He tested Merlin's fever with the back of his hand and frowned. Merlin was fine, no fever at all. Then again, Gaius had said there was nothing he could find wrong with Merlin. Arthur nodded. His idea made even more sense to him now.

Still, looking down at Merlin's unconscious body, Arthur couldn't help forgetting why he was there. Merlin looked so cold lying there. Not cold as in temperature, but cold as in personality. He was so used to Merlin's smiles and wisdom, even when it wasn't appreciated. Arthur wasn't used to seeing Merlin's face so… blank, so emotionless. Arthur found himself leaning over Merlin's body. His hair fell a bit into his eyes and he let a shuddering breath out between his lips.

Merlin was unconscious so… so it was alright, right? But Merlin responded to Arthur's voice earlier. Did that mean he was conscious of what happened around him? Would Merlin hate him if he knew Arthur wanted to kiss him? Arthur leaned his head closer to Merlin's. His breath passed over Merlin's face and the boy's nose wrinkled at being tickled. Arthur smiled but his heart was hammering in his chest.

Merlin's eyes were wide and he felt frozen with anticipation. Was Arthur about to… to kiss him?! Merlin's heart thrummed wildly in his chest. He was having flashbacks to yesterday morning, when Arthur pulled him down to the bed and their faces were inches apart. Merlin worried his lower lip. This wouldn't be right. It was him getting a kiss, but at the same time it wasn't. Merlin would remember it from a third person point of view, not as though he was actually in it. So he wanted it, but at the same time he didn't.

"…thur," Merlin's voice escaped his body. "Ar…thur."

The prince pulled back, shock and embarrassment fighting for control of his expression. He took a deep breath and schooled his expression. Was he crazy? Kissing Merlin now would do nothing! Even if it didn't backfire, Merlin wouldn't remember it! What was the point? Not to mention it sort of felt like molesting the other male since he had no say in the matter right now.

Arthur ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Then he smiled.

"Yeah, I know, it'll give me wrinkles," he murmured. Merlin, despite feeling jumpy about the almost-kiss, smiled at the memory. Arthur frowned in a confused manner and looked at Merlin. "You know I'm here, don't you? You can… sense me, can't you? Somehow I know you can hear everything I'm saying."

Merlin knelt on the floor on the other side of his body. He leaned on the bed. For a moment, his arm looked about to pass right through it, but his body seemed to decide to stay solid enough to rest against the bed without showing he was there to anyone else. Merlin let his blue eyes drift down Arthur's face. The Prince had no defined features, no strong and high cheek bones. He had no manly chin. Arthur had soft features, a trait he no doubt got from his mother. He was handsome in a way other men were not. Merlin's eyes drifted over Arthur's lips and he blushed.

"Merlin, you have to hang on until Gaius figures out how to help you. I'd help you if I knew how. Right now I feel rather useless. Heh, this may sound strange to you, but I feel rather like I've lost a trusted knight in you. No… No, not a knight. You're not a knight," Arthur's voice dropped into a murmur and he pressed his fist to his lips as he'd done earlier. "You're not a knight, Merlin… But you should know, just in case this doesn't turn out the way we all hope it will, that you are more than a servant to me. You are my truest, closest friend."

"Friends don't try kissing other 'friends'," Merlin commented, voice scolding but soft. He too had the side of his hand pressed against his lips. "And I'm more like a knight than you think-…. Hang on," Merlin stopped himself and stood up.

A knight? Which is more important, the prince or the knight? At the time, Merlin thought the statue was talking about the two roles Arthur played in life but if he thought of it in a different light then everything changed! Arthur would be the prince but Merlin would be the knight, saving the prince at every given opportunity. Who are you? The important question was 'who are you?', isn't that what the statue had said?

"Who am I?" Merlin asked out loud, eyes falling down to his body. Was that what the statue was doing? It wanted to know who Merlin was?

'Emrys,' the male voice of the statue entered his head. Merlin jumped. He spun around in a circle. 'You prefer being called this name, do you not, Emrys?'

"My name is Merlin," the warlock replied.

'But you like being called Emrys. It makes your heart pump and your body fill with… emotion,' the statue whispered. Merlin shook his head.

"No. No I only responded like that because it was a different name than I was used to. I prefer Merlin," he stated firmly. The voice whispered from inside his head. Where was it coming from?

'Curious. That is the emotion. What is curiosity to humans? Show me what a knight means to a prince, Emrys. I'm curious as well,' the voice continued, once again ignoring Merlin. 'Memories show that the prince means much to his knights, but what does a prince care for such a secret knight? He has plenty more. Tell me, Emrys, you would die for him… but would he truly die for you? What emotion is this?'

"Where are you? What have you done to me?" Merlin asked loudly and impatiently.

'Show me, Emrys. Show me what it means to be truly human. Show me what I want to see,' the statue ordered gently and yet it sounded like a sort of threat.

"My name isn't Emrys! It's Merlin!" Merlin shouted angrily. The voice did not reply, but Merlin heard himself echoing softly. On the bed, his body mumbled. His head turned on its side, toward Arthur. His lips began to move and Merlin saw Arthur's head dart down to catch the words.

"…my …name… my… name... ah," the body let out a soft sigh. Arthur wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Merlin?" he asked. Merlin took a step forward and grabbed his head. The ringing was back in his ears, and he fell to his knees. On the bed, Merlin's face fell into a deep frown and his eyebrows pushed together. "Merlin?!" Arthur asked worriedly, hand reaching out to touch Merlin's forehead. He frowned. Merlin was hot!

"Ah! Stop it!" Merlin cried out on the floor, holding his head. "A-Arthur, get Gaius!"

If Gaius gave him that potion from the day before, maybe it would help. If Gaius could figure out what that statue had done to him, it would fix this! But Merlin's heart sped up and he felt panicked. He remembered the feeling of blood in his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut. He was frightened of that.

Arthur gasped and jumped up. Merlin's hand had twitched up off the bed and caught him by surprise. It made it only an inch before falling back down, but it had moved.

"Gaius!" Arthur called out. Where was that man?

"Prince Arthur?" he heard the old man reply and heard the door open. "What on earth are you doing in -… My goodness, Merlin." Gaius rushed in and grabbed the same bottle as yesterday.

Merlin's body was cringing all over the place and his right ear had started to bleed. Gaius frowned and forced Merlin to take the tonic. Almost instantly, Merlin collapsed on the floor. His body relaxed, but the ringing continued.

"Please…stop. This doesn't…. help," Merlin murmured into the stone of the floor. Almost immediately, the ringing stopped. Merlin took several deep breaths. So that was an idea. The statue wanted something… he wanted to see something. Merlin couldn't even think straight with the ringing so he couldn't 'help' the statue. Merlin smiled a little to himself. He had an idea of how to stop that horrible ringing from now on.

"Gaius," Arthur spoke up. Merlin didn't even get off the floor, he just stayed there. "Start thinking of enchantments, Gaius. I think a sorcerer got to Merlin."

"What? What gave you that idea?" Gaius asked as he wiped up Merlin's ear.

"I don't know… Nothing scientific, I can assure you," Arthur replied. "Just start thinking about it, Gaius, and don't let him die."

Merlin let out a huff of air against the floor. What a request.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur paced in the main hall while his father read off the reports. A town to the East was experiencing an infestation of field mice. The western towns were in a drought. The main city of Camelot was short on food by one field which had been eaten by a wandering pack of deer in the night. Arthur rolled his eyes at that one. Merlin chuckled. As Arthur walked back and forth, he got increasingly closer to Merlin's position. Every time, Merlin thought to himself that, if he reached out, he could touch Arthur easily.

"Send the knights out to find where the deer are hiding. Their meat will take the place of the crops they've destroyed," King Uther ordered. Just then, Arthur's arm collided with, and went through, Merlin's arm.

"What? All of them?" Merlin exclaimed in shock. Arthur seemed to stumble in his walk. He looked around the room twice and then at his father. Uther gave his son a curious look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed.

"We kill all of the deer?" he asked. Merlin looked over at Arthur incredulously. Were they linked at the mind now?

"Of course," Uther replied. "They stole from Camelot."

"They were following instinct. Besides, the meat will spoil before it can all be eaten. Three deer will be more than enough to make up for the one field," Arthur pointed out. Merlin smiled.

"Wow, Arthur," he commented. Arthur was showing his wiser side. It was nice to see since Merlin was usually absent for Arthur's bold and just comments such as these.

Uther regarded his son curiously for a moment. Arthur stood silently for what seemed like forever, giving his father a determined stare. Then Uther lowered his gaze. Arthur's eyes did a quick glance over the room, as if scared someone was hiding nearby. When Uther looked back at Arthur, the prince's eyes snapped back forward and all fear left his features. Now he looked slightly curious as to his father's reply. Uther sighed.

"Perhaps you're right. Fine then. Take the knights and kill three deer. Then try to… push the rest of the herd onward and away from the fields," the king ordered. He nodded as if to agree with himself. Arthur nodded as well.

"I'll get right on that," he said and began to stroll from the room.

He got as far as the door before his father's booming voice called his attention back.

"Say, I haven't seen your manservant around lately…. Has something happened? He never used to leave your side," Uther pointed out. Arthur nodded and shrugged simultaneously. Merlin was pleasantly surprised. The king had noticed.

"Merlin's…. having a bit of trouble right now. I gave him a leave of absence," Arthur lied… sort of. "Don't worry. I can survive without him for a few days."

"I'm sure… Carry on," Uther dismissed and turned from his son. Merlin shrugged and followed Arthur from the room. The doors almost closed on him and it made Merlin wonder if he could walk through them.

Maybe he should test that once…. Later.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later turned out to be when Arthur got back to his room. He shut the door so quickly that Merlin didn't have a chance to follow him through. The prince seemed… agitated. Merlin glared at the door's wood grain. Arthur had some nerve to shut him out like that… not that he knew Merlin was following, but it still counted!

The young sorcerer frowned and put his hand up to the door. Normally, he could just touch the door and walk in, but ever since Gaius's house…. Well Merlin hadn't tried to touch anything. He was too scared that it wouldn't work. So now he sort of hoped he couldn't touch things. He reached his hand forward and felt it press firmly against the wood.

Merlin let out a sigh and smiled. He could touch it. Wait. He could touch it? Merlin frowned. That meant he couldn't walk through it! If he opened the door, Arthur would surely notice, but Merlin didn't want to just stand out here and wait. Arthur could be in his room for hours!

"Ready or not, I'm coming in," Merlin announced and turned the handle. The door opened easily and he stepped inside. As thought, Arthur turned to see who was barging in on him, but saw no one. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched the door close on its own.

Arthur strolled over and examined it carefully. That's when the door flew open and smacked him in the face.

"Arthur!" Morgana called out as she pushed into the room. Arthur let out a cry as he was slammed into the floor. "Oh! Arthur! Are you alright?"

Arthur growled and pushed himself back to his feet. He grabbed his door and slammed it shut.

"For goodness sake, Morgana, do you not know how to knock!?" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still by the door," the lady apologized. Arthur rubbed his head and grumbled.

"Sorry? You knocked me to the floor with a door!" Arthur complained and walked to his table. He sat down and kept checking his head as though expecting it to bleed.

"Excuse me," Morgana snapped back. "Maybe if you didn't stand next to your door, you wouldn't get hit."

"I don't! You're the one who tricked me into walking over," Arthur accused. Morgana gasped.

"Me? I saw you come in here so I rushed over because I was worried!" she exclaimed, motioning toward the door. Arthur snorted.

"Yeah, I bet. Did you just not decide to come in the first time?" he asked snidely. Morgana looked confused.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked. Merlin kept a safe distance from them both. He was invisible and silent to them but he still didn't want to be between them when they fought. It was best to duck and cover at a time like this.

"Oh forget it. What did you want to talk to me about?" Arthur grumbled, feeling his head again.

Merlin frowned. Arthur could be such a baby about injuries. He always boasted about being a great warrior, but if he got hurt at home, all he did was complain until the injury completely healed. Merlin reached out his hand and mumbled a spell – though he could have yelled it and no one would have known. Arthur's face grew curious and then pleased. Merlin smirked and nodded. Yep. Magic was good for some things, especially healing.

"I was just wondering how you were getting along without Merlin here," Morgana replied after a silent moment. "I know last time he was away from work, you're room was a mess. Sometimes I wonder how your room stayed clean without him."

Arthur snorted. "I wonder how it stays clean with him. His room is worse than mine," he grumbled under his breath, but he was smiling.

"What was that?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing. I was just saying I can make it a few days without him. I'm not a child," Arthur reminded her. "But if you're that worried about me –…"

"I'm not," Morgana interjected quickly. Arthur gave her an exasperated look and she closed her mouth.

"If you're that worried, then go see Gaius and figure out if there's anything you can do to help," Arthur finished.

Morgana set a curious and surprised look on her prince. He'd seen that she was truly worried about Merlin and not about him. It was unusually intuitive for Arthur. Morgana bowed her head to him and walked to the door. There she paused to look back at him once more.

"Um… You know," she began, turning from the door. "I saw what you did down there."

"What ever are you talking about, Morgana?" Arthur asked lazily.

"I mean down in Gaius's house. We both saw it. We both heard it. I'm just not sure Gaius noticed it," Morgana replied. Merlin looked almost as confused as Arthur.

"Sorry?" Arthur asked. Morgana sighed in frustration and shook her head.

"Look, Arthur, I'm not going to play your games. You can continue to deny it, but I know the way you feel about him," she said and walked from the room. Arthur looked like he wanted to call her back, but he didn't. He froze.

Merlin quickly looked from the door to the prince. He didn't want to miss any expression Arthur might show. Arthur's face dropped into a frown, and he rubbed it down with his hand. The prince then leaned his head against the table and let out a groan.

"Damn," he sighed out. Merlin quickly walked over to Arthur and put his hands on the table.

"Was she saying what I think she was saying?" he asked.

Of course, Arthur wasn't able to hear him and didn't reply. Merlin frowned. He felt himself growing angry at being ignored. He didn't want to be ignored, and if Morgana was right then Arthur shouldn't be capable of ignoring him! Yet Arthur just sat here in his room and did nothing. He did nothing. He didn't see Merlin. He didn't hear Merlin. He had no idea Merlin was here, nor did he know what Merlin was going through. But if Morgana's words were true, then why was Arthur just sitting here? Why was he not down with Gaius and helping him? Why?

"Arthur, if you care so much, then why? Why are you doing nothing?!" Merlin's voice grew in volume. Still, Arthur did nothing. Merlin pulled a hand back and brought it down as though he thought it would actually connect with Arthur's head. Instead it went through the prince's head like air. "Don't ignore me!" he screamed.

Arthur jumped up to a sitting position and looked up at where Merlin was with wide and startled eyes. He looked around the room. Then Arthur jumped to his feet and hurried for the door.

"Merlin?" he asked as he looked into the hallway. No one was around, not even Morgana. Arthur frowned deeply and walked back to his chair slowly. Merlin's anger had dissipated and he now regarded Arthur with shock.

Had Arthur been able to hear him - even if just for a moment?


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin sat on the floor at the side of the hall. Arthur was meeting with a traveling merchant, though everyone could tell the prince was preoccupied with something. Merlin had planned on following Arthur into the meeting, but he'd gotten dizzy and had to sit down. He was hearing voices again, but these were words he'd never heard before.

It was Gwen at first. He heard her voice, laden with worry. She'd talked in Merlin's head for a good ten minutes. It echoed gently and gave Merlin a headache. She'd talked about how the castle wasn't the same without him, how he needed to get better, how he needed to fight whatever enchantment he was under… just like he'd done with the poison. She once said she needed him, but then spent the last five minutes of her talking trying to correct herself. It would have been a cute embarrassed babbling if it hadn't given Merlin a huge headache.

When Gwen's voice had been gone for only a moment, Gaius's voice took her place. Gaius had encouraged Merlin to hang on a bit longer. Merlin's headache lessened just with relief when he heard Gaius say he was getting closer to figuring out what was wrong.

Merlin smiled when the voices disappeared for good. Not only did his headache vanish with them, but he realized why they were there in the first place. These were the voices of people talking directly to his body, weren't they? He was hearing them like this because he wasn't by his body to hear them in person… which made Merlin stop for moment of thought. Why wasn't he by his body? He was still following Arthur as though the prince was the key.

If this had been a normal day, Merlin would've followed Arthur like this until the prince ordered him to do otherwise. However, this was not a normal day. Merlin was invisible, possibly dying. He was virtually intangible save for the way he could touch things… but he couldn't touch them around his body. Yes, that's the end Merlin came to. He could touch things fine in Arthur's room. He could touch things fine in the halls and training grounds. The only place he hadn't been able to touch anything was in Gaius's house – where his body was laying. It was the only plausible idea he could come up with. He must become more like an actual spirit when around his extremely solid, physical body.

Merlin frowned. He was probably avoiding his body for that very reason. Merlin remembered how it felt to be so ghostly that he couldn't touch anything. It was terrifying. He didn't want to go back there, not right now.

The door to Merlin's right swung open and Arthur walked out with the merchant. A servant stood by Arthur holding an expensive fabric. Arthur must have just purchased it.

"Thank you so much for coming, Sir. We look forward to doing business with you again," Arthur said and shook the man's hand. Merlin jumped to his feet and dusted himself off; though he couldn't get dirty in this state… he'd tried it. The dirt went right through him.

"Pleasure doing business, My Lord. Give my best to your father," the man replied and smiled as he walked away. Momentarily, Merlin wondered how much money the man had made off of Arthur.

When the man was gone, Arthur turned to his servant. He ordered for the fabric to be taken to the royal seamstress for new tunics, shirts, and pants for the king and prince. Uther had decided to plan a party next week and declared they have new clothes for it. But if Merlin was not well by the party, Arthur was going to be hard-pressed to enjoy it. When the servant had gone as well, Arthur sighed and began to walk. He just walked, and Merlin followed. Ever since the incident in Arthur's room when Merlin had been certain the prince had heard him yell, Arthur had been distracted. Merlin had tried yelling again to see if Arthur or anyone could hear him, but as of yet he had no luck. For now, Merlin just stuck to his job of following Arthur everywhere he went.

That evening, after Arthur finished all his royal duties, the prince found himself standing in front of Gaius's door. He frowned. Why was he here? He had no reason to come down here. He was useless to Gaius. He was useless… to Merlin. Right now, Arthur couldn't do anything, and unless Gaius told him what to do, Arthur would never be able to help. The prince scowled. He felt inadequate, and that was not an emotion Pendragon's were well acquainted with.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Merlin asked softly. He stood by Arthur, looking at the door. "You came all this way to see me, didn't you? Just… push the door open."

"Damn," Arthur cursed under his breath. He reached out and gently touched the door. "Gaius?" he called as he pushed it open.

Gaius looked up from what he was doing. He'd been sitting at his table, apparently eating an early dinner. The old man didn't look shocked to see Arthur. In fact, he seemed disappointed.

"Prince Arthur," he greeted in a monotonous voice.

"Is he any better?" Arthur asked, stepping inside and motioning to Merlin on the bed.

"Actually, though he hasn't opened his eyes, he has begun to mumble from time to time," Gaius replied, standing up and walking over to the body. "Just little phrases, of course, but they are words."

Arthur nodded. He eyes glanced at the table and he frowned. "I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner."

Gaius waved him off. Arthur walked over and knelt by Merlin while Gaius walked to his shelves. Merlin looked different from the last time Arthur was here. He looked… hotter. He was covered in the lightest layer of sweat, as though he'd actually been up and moving during the day. It was nothing to fret about. Even healthy people sweat, and this was not an abnormal amount. Still, Arthur found himself searching every inch of Merlin he could see. He wanted to make sure Merlin was alright… to the naked eye at least.

"Look here, my lord. I did as you asked and began searching enchantments. I found something interesting," Gaius said. He brought over a book that he had open in his hands. Arthur stood to see and frowned.

"A soul snatch spell?" he asked. That didn't sound good. Gaius nodded gravely.

"The user must be a powerful sorcerer to pull it off successfully. It renders the target in a coma-like state. Then the one who cast the spell can take on the appearance of the victim and use all their skills and memories to literally become the target," Gaius explained. Arthur frowned deeper.

"But why would anyone want to cast that on Merlin? He hasn't got any special skills and, memories or not, a fake Merlin would be easy to pick out. They'd never succeed. Besides, Merlin's not in a coma. You said he talks. When have you heard of a coma patient talking?" Arthur asked. Gaius sighed but nodded.

"I do see the cracks in that idea, Sire… but I'm afraid it's all I have to go on. It's the most plausible explanation," he replied. Arthur shook his head.

"No. Gaius, there must be something else. There must be something we're missing. Merlin's under an enchantment, but not that one," he declared. "Keep looking. Maybe… Maybe he's-," and here, Arthur stopped.

Gaius looked at him expectantly, but Arthur only had eyes for Merlin. His lips pressed together, but not too tightly. He was practicing his princely ability to hide his emotions. Arthur gazed over Merlin's face and body. The servant's fingers were slowly moving. His breathing was deep.

"Gaius, could you excuse me for a moment," Arthur requested, though no servant could refuse a royal's request so it was more like an order. Gaius nodded and strolled from the room.

Arthur knelt by Merlin and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. The spirit of Merlin still stood in the hall. He watched Gaius walk away, confused as to why he was leaving Arthur in there alone. Merlin desperately wanted to be by Arthur's side and see what he was doing, but the fear of being in a room where he was virtually nonexistent kept him from walking in. Merlin leaned on the wall and then slid down to his bum. He would just have to wait for Arthur out here.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice spoke in his head. It was soft, almost caring. Merlin smiled to himself. He heard Arthur let out a breath – almost a laugh. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. "It's just me."

"Just you," Merlin murmured. "Arthur, there's no such thing as 'just you'."

"So… Gaius says you could've gone and gotten your body snatched. I don't believe it. No one would want your body. I mean, you look like a mouse with those big ears and defined cheekbones. Yes, Merlin, you're a common rat," Arthur sneered. Merlin frowned. Sometimes Arthur was such an ass. Merlin was half-dead in front of him and he was still picking at him.

"Yet somehow everyone likes you. Maybe they're happy to see someone dorkier than they are. Honestly, you've got no balance or professionalism. I wonder how it is you manage to get your work done so well when you manage to stumble all over the place and hardly ever know what it is you're doing. I mean, I've watched you all day before. I've watched you do all your tasks, and I still don't see how you manage it," the prince admitted.

There was silence. Merlin blushed lightly. Arthur had watched him for an entire day? But Arthur had duties and raids and people to take care of. When had he found time to watch Merlin work?

"I mean, not that I have time to waste on you, but… I mean," and here Arthur sighed. "Of course I have time to waste on you," he admitted softly. "Merlin, don't let this go to your head… but you're the closest friend I've got. Sometimes I feel like I can tell you anything… or most things, anyway. But you don't understand how hard that is on me. A prince isn't supposed to be best friends with a servant. My best friend should be a knight or a fellow prince. You understand, don't you? But I don't trust anyone else as much as I trust you, Merlin. I can't explain it. It must be fate or destiny… even though I find it hard to believe in that sort of rubbish. It's more witches and druids that talk about that."

Merlin found himself frowning, but his chest was swelling. He felt almost proud. Arthur was admitting all this information. The prince never would have spoken like this had Merlin been conscious.

"So I must be under the influence of trust, because I'm going to let you in on the craziest idea I've ever had," Arthur murmured, as though making sure he was really going to do this. "Merlin, I think you're still here. I think you're not in a coma. Somehow, someway, I feel like you're watching me… so, if you could give me a sign, that would be fantastic."

Merlin looked at Gaius's door. He couldn't touch anything in Gaius's chambers. It was impossible. But perhaps he could give a sign out in the hallway that Arthur would notice. For one, though, Merlin had no idea how Arthur had figured it out. He was probably just trying to make up an excuse about Merlin's condition that he liked, but it was pretty spot on.

The young magician stood up and took a deep breath. Since the door wasn't technically in Gaius's chambers, he shouldn't be able to walk through it. He could open the door or run into it. Either one with no one to be the cause should be sufficient, right?

Merlin took a deep breath and reached for the handle. He gasped and frowned as he went through it and another hand snatched it. Gaius pushed right past Merlin, somehow avoiding going right through his apprentice.

"Arthur!" Gaius gasped and the prince nearly fell over in his shock. However, he was a prince and wouldn't dare be seen falling over like that. That was something that was more Merlin's style. Instead, Arthur stood up.

"What?" he asked. He'd asked Gaius for a moment alone. Why was he back so soon?

"The Lady Morgana calls for you. She says it's urgent," the old physician explained. Arthur pressed his lips together tightly. He couldn't just ignore an urgent summons. That would be un-princely… even if it meant finding out something about Merlin's condition.

"Yes, alright. Gaius, continue searching. I will return in the morning," Arthur decided as he strolled from the room. He spared Merlin one last glance before he was completely gone, with the spirit Merlin hot on his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

"Honestly, Morgana, this couldn't have waited?" Arthur growled.

His adoptive sister glared right back at him and walked around her table to stand right in his face. Gwen clutched a silver dish in her hands. Morgana had just finished eating off it. Gwen had been about to leave when the conversation had begun.

"No, Arthur, it couldn't. I know you want to spend your time helping Merlin all day. We all do, but we can't. Haven't you seen your father lately? He's become ill! But Gaius can't help him because you're having him look up magical causes to Merlin's condition! When your father heard that, he-," Morgana rambled angrily until Arthur cut her off.

"Father knows?!" he asked incredulously. "Who told him?"

"I-I'm sorry, Prince Arthur. It just sort of slipped out," Gwen spoke up. "I mean, I was tending to him and… I just sort of mentioned that I was glad he had a normal illness and not a magical one like Merlin. I'm so sorry!"

Arthur's temper tapered away. Somehow it was impossible to stay made at Guinevere, especially when she was so apologetic and nervous. She was cute like a little kid could be. Arthur sighed and shook his head. Gwen frowned and looked away from him. She was ashamed of herself. It was obvious to see.

"What has father done?" Arthur asked, voice much more reasonable and calm. Morgana let out a sigh of relief.

"He's ordered a search of all the people Merlin's involved with on a normal basis and a search of all peasants who entered or left the village on the night he collapsed and the morning he was found. The knights are out chasing down innocent people on the roads! If he continues to do this, Camelot will find it hard to attract any more travelers," Morgana pointed out in an exasperated tone. She was getting tired of Uther's snappy attitude about magic. The man never slowed down.

Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Really, he loved that his father was helping with finding Merlin's attacker, but he would have preferred if his father had remained in the dark. Besides, Arthur highly doubted Merlin was attacked from within Camelot's walls even though he collapsed in the courtyard.

"Alright," he conceded. "I'll go check on father's mental health and try to stop these raids. In the meantime, clean up this mess. Honestly, Morgana, your room looks disastrous."

Arthur was right. Morgana's room was almost completely disheveled. Apparently the king had even ordered the men to search her room. She was with Merlin quite a bit and so they had torn her room apart. Morgana gave Arthur a sour look, but the prince was already walking out with a victorious look on his face. Even Gwen struggled not to smile. Merlin grinned broadly as he followed Arthur out of the room. He thought it had been a very nice joke.

They were halfway down the hall when the voices began to murmur in Merlin's ear again. Merlin winced and covered his ears as though that would stop it. This time, he didn't think the statue was causing these sounds. Merlin himself had started it. He'd been thinking about how nice it was, how special he felt when he saw everyone worrying about him. Then, as though conjured by his thoughts, he was sent back through all the memories he had of people praising him, whether they knew he was listening or not. He heard every word he'd ever heard of people expressing worry over him or positive feelings towards him. While Merlin thought himself underappreciated, the voices grew to so many in number, that he actually fell to his knees.

Unfortunately, there was a table where he fell, and he ended up knocking it over. Arthur spun around like he'd been smacked and drew his sword in fluid motion. He watched the area around the table closely; looking for whatever it was that may have broken it. Was it a physical attack or was there really a magic force in the area?

"No, Arthur!" Merlin whined. He willed the voices to stop and shook his head. He didn't want Arthur to think magic was attacking him. He wanted Arthur to think of magic as a good thing, a power to be used for the good of mankind, just like the power of a king.

"Who's there?" Arthur asked. Of course, he got no response.

Merlin stood up and dusted himself off. He hoped that didn't do anything weird that would make Arthur's eyes pop out of their sockets. Luckily, Arthur's expression didn't change, so Merlin assumed nothing fell off of him and reappeared.

The door behind Arthur swung open, and the prince turned back around. His father walked out of the room talking to a knight. When they spotted Arthur, sword at the ready, both men stopped. Uther coughed twice and gave his son a curious look. Then his eyes landed on the table.

"Arthur, what happened?" he asked in a worried tone. Arthur looked between his father and the table, his expression hard to define. Then he quickly sheathed his sword and shrugged.

"I…. wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again," Arthur assured. Uther nodded and looked about to keep walking. Arthur took a step toward the king. "Although, what distracted me was the thought of all the trade and economy we risk losing by interrogating innocent villagers about magic and chasing down travelers on the roads."

"Are you contesting my methods to find magicians?" Uther asked, giving his son a steady, hard look. Arthur shook his head.

"Of course not, Father. I just think it's silly to ruin our city's fortune by looking for a magic user that doesn't exist," Arthur explained. When Uther looked at him funny, he continued. "The maid was mis-informed, your majesty. There's no real proof that Merlin is under an enchantment. Gaius is still looking him over."

The knight looked between the king and the prince, waiting for his next orders. King Uther frowned as he thought. Then he nodded and sighed.

"The prince is right. Order all the knights back to Camelot and discontinue the search," Uther commanded and the knight hurried off to pass it along. "Happy?"

"Quite, Father. Thank you," Arthur bowed his head. "Though, I heard you were ill. Are you feeling better?"

"I would be if Gaius wasn't tied up examining your servant. Honestly, Arthur, you always seem to think of your servant above your country. Should I be worried?" Uther teased and then coughed once.

"No, Sire," Arthur replied with a smile. "However, I do believe you should find your way to the bed. You need to rest until Gaius finds a break to come see you. Actually, I'll send for him right away. Head to your chambers, and Gaius will be up shortly."

"Alright, alright," Uther chuckled and turned back around to return to the room from whence he'd come.

Arthur watched until the doors shut and then began a quick walk in the other direction. On the way, he grabbed a passing servant and told them to get Gaius by order of the Prince so the physician would know Arthur was giving him permission to leave Merlin alone. Merlin followed Arthur, struggling to keep up sometimes because he had no idea where Arthur was headed and almost went the wrong direction a few times.

By the time they got to Arthur's destination, Merlin was a bit aggravated with his lord. He couldn't get tired in this form, but he could definitely get annoyed. Arthur had walked much too fast. It was as though he knew he was being followed and was trying to lose the person behind him.

As it turned out, Arthur was just going to his room. Merlin grumbled. This wasn't quite what he was expecting when the prince took off down the hall. Arthur walked to the window and looked around the room from there. Merlin stopped in the center and stared at Arthur like he was crazy. The prince was just acting so strange today. Sure Merlin had liked the talk Arthur had given him, but it was beginning to lose its charm under the weight of all of Arthur's random turns to get to the bedroom.

Arthur stood by the window and stared out at the courtyard. His eyes drifted over the area where Merlin had been found. Then the Camelot heir turned and looked at the bed. He pressed his lips together and thought for a moment. Merlin sighed and walked to the table where the dishes were still lying because Merlin had since been informed that he was invisible and hadn't cleaned them up. Arthur walked halfway to the bed before he stopped. He backtracked to the window and stopped again.

"What in the world are you doing, Arthur?" Merlin asked. He leaned back against the table, partially sitting on it, as he did on normal days. Merlin didn't notice the small creak the table let out, but Arthur did.

The crowned Prince strolled over to his bed and grabbed the bedpost as he had that morning when Merlin had made the bed. Arthur ran his hand along the sheets and closed his eyes. Merlin frowned in confusion. What was Arthur trying to do?

"Merlin," Arthur spoke up, sounding firm and commanding. He stood up straight and cast his stare over toward Merlin by the table. The young sorcerer's heart beat sped up. Arthur's gaze was fierce and piercing, just as he expected from the young crowned prince. "Pass me my goblet."

Without thinking, Merlin lifted the goblet off the tray and walked it over to his lord. Only when he was stopped in front of Arthur did he realize what he'd done. Merlin's fingers shook and he dropped the goblet. Arthur quickly snatched it up and both men stared. Arthur stared at the goblet. Merlin stared at Arthur.

"H-how…?"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur's gaze lifted from the cup in his hands to look right at Merlin. His brow creased in confusion.

"H-how…? How did you do that?" Merlin asked shakily. "Can you see me?" The wizard waved his hand in Arthur's face. Arthur's hair fluttered from the air, but Arthur didn't seem to notice the hand.

"Merlin? Are you really here?" Arthur gasped, moving his head away from Merlin's hand to get away from the light wind.

The wizard felt himself beginning to shake. How had Arthur known to do that? Merlin looked the crowned prince up and down and then glanced around the room. He was perplexed. Arthur set his goblet down on his bed. It was empty, so no worries it would stain the bed.

"Merlin, if you're here go ahead and… do your morning duties," Arthur ordered. Merlin frowned in confusion. Then his eyes lit up and he smiled. Arthur was brilliant sometimes.

In case Merlin wasn't the thing that had brought him his goblet, Arthur wasn't going to specify what Merlin's morning duties were. Only Merlin would know what his duties were and in what order he did them. With a thrill of excitement rushing through him, Merlin rushed to the curtains and ripped them open. Then he went to the bed and picked up both pillows, fluffed them, and put them back in place. Merlin was so excited about letting Arthur know it was him, that he failed to notice Arthur's expression. It was relieved. It was glad. It was... dangerously close to loving.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's goblet and walked it over to the breakfast tray. He sat it up properly and organized the other objects on the table. Then he stopped and looked up at Arthur, his breath slightly heavy from just the excitement. By now, Arthur's expression was simply happy surprise.

"By the gods, Merlin you're alive!" Arthur exclaimed. Then he cleared his throat and his face looked only mildly interested. "Not to say I thought you were dead or… Hang on. Merlin, you haven't been following me all day, have you?" the crowned prince inquired.

Merlin grimaced. Oops. Arthur finally pieced together all the strange occurrences of the day. The morning routine being carried out, the door opening and no one coming in, the table smashing to bits; it all made sense now. Merlin worried his bottom lip as he waited for Arthur to continue. The prince sighed when he realized he wouldn't get an answer.

"Alright. How about this: I'll ask questions. If the answer is yes, pick up the goblet. If the answer is no, pick up the bowl," he suggested. Merlin quickly picked up the goblet and then sat it back down. Arthur nodded. "Alright then. Have you been following me all day?"

"Depends. Are you going to freak out if I say yes?" Merlin asked as he lifted the goblet and set it back down. Arthur took a deep breath and he looked, dare Merlin believe it, proud. Then he slumped his shoulders and looked confused.

"Why not follow Gaius? He's the one trying to cure you," Arthur pointed out.

"That's not a yes or no question, Arthur," Merlin pointed out. There was no way to express his fear of being in the same room as his body with just a yes or a no.

"Right. Sorry," Arthur replied to the silence he received. "Hm… Were you put under a charm last night?"

Merlin frowned and considered the question. Technically he was enchanted two days ago. The wizard reached forward and picked up both the bowl and the goblet. Arthur frowned then.

"What is that, a maybe?" he asked irritated. Merlin lifted only the bowl. "Then what? You were enchanted before last night?" Arthur still sounded upset. Merlin instantly lifted the goblet. Arthur's face fell from agitation to shock.

Merlin set the goblet down and watched Arthur's expression as he thought. Would he be able to put it all together? He'd definitely noticed Merlin's odd behavior the night before last. Would he realize Merlin was cursed that morning?

"So… Two nights ago?" Arthur asked slowly. Merlin lifted the bowl. "Three?" Merlin shook the bowl while he held it up. Arthur frowned. "Two mornings ago?" he tried. Merlin lifted the goblet.

"Good job, Arthur," he cheered. "You're proving you're smarter than you look."

"If you were charmed two days ago, then why didn't you tell me!?" Arthur suddenly exclaimed, his face angry. He took a step toward the table before reconsidering and stepping back to his bed. Merlin frowned.

"I… didn't know," Merlin mumbled to himself. Even while invisible, Arthur's anger stung. Every time the young prince yelled at him like that, Merlin's chest took a blow… though Arthur would never find that out.

Arthur sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say you didn't know something was wrong. Okay, so do you know who cast the spell on you?" Arthur asked, now obviously forcing himself to be calm.

Merlin lifted the goblet. Arthur let out a relieved sigh.

"Are they in Camelot?" he asked. The goblet moved. "Are they… a man?" The bowl moved. "A woman, then," Arthur decided, but the bowl moved again. "Merlin, if it's not a man then it must be a woman," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin frowned. "No. That means it has no gender, Arthur. Come on. Figure it out."

"Fine. Whatever. Are they in the village?" Arthur asked. Merlin lifted the bowl. "The castle?" Merlin lifted the goblet a little. Technically Gaius was in the castle, but at the same time he wasn't. "There's a sorcerer in the castle?"

Merlin made a half shrug and lifted the spoon that was in the bowl. He wouldn't really call a statue a sorcerer. However, the true answer was yes. Merlin lived in the castle, technically, and he was a sorcerer… but that's not what Arthur was asking about.

"What does that mean!?" Arthur exclaimed. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Merlin dropped the spoon. "Enter," Arthur ordered, ripping his gaze from his breakfast tray to the door.

In walked Gwen and another servant. Both were female. He gave them curious looks and turned to face them entirely.

"Yes?" he asked. Gwen frowned.

"Were you speaking with someone, my lord?" she asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No. I was just thinking aloud. Did you need something?" he tried again. Gwen bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry for imposing on you, your highness, but the servants have arranged for Lyla to be your temporary servant until Merlin recovers. She wishes to tidy your chambers as soon as possible," Gwen explained. The girl behind her stepped forward.

"It would be an honor, Prince Arthur," she nearly breathed out. She was obviously in awe of being in Arthur's presence, in his room! Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, you promised you'd never get a shoe licker," he reminded. Arthur sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, but it'll only be necessary for the day. Go on then," he ordered. Lyla bowed low and then began to lift Arthur's old clothes off the floor and pile them to be taken and cleaned. Gwen gave Arthur a wary look and then bowed before excusing herself. Lyla walked to the dishes and Merlin backed up to the fireplace.

As she moved the tray, Merlin saw Arthur's eyes widen. He obviously hadn't thought of that when he'd allowed her to clean. Lyla seemed mildly shocked at how tidy the room already was, but shrugged it off and grabbed the laundry.

"I'll return your clothes as soon as they are washed, my lord," she assured and then vanished from the room. Arthur looked worriedly over the now empty desk. He pressed his lips together.

"Merlin?" he asked. He even sounded worried. Merlin looked around for a way to speak to Arthur without the goblet and bowl. He frowned. Was there a way?

The wizard smiled lightly. He remembered now. When Arthur had spoken his very thoughts in the main hall and when Merlin had yelled at him and he'd responded… Both times, only one thing was the same. Merlin stepped slowly over to Arthur.

"Merlin, give me a sign or something," Arthur ordered, his voice torn between worry and agitation. Merlin brushed his hand through Arthur's arm.

"I'm here," he said, his voice firm. Arthur jumped and looked around wildly.

"Merlin? How did you do that?" he asked harshly. Merlin smirked. He moved his hand slower and through Arthur's shoulders.

"No time," Merlin began. "Arthur, it was a statue in the- ah!" Merlin's hand ripped away from Arthur and he fell to the floor. The ear splitting ringing was back.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly. He hadn't heard the gasp of pain, but the incomplete sentence was enough to alert him. "Merlin, what statue?" He looked around the room wildly. Merlin shakily pulled one hand from his head and reached for Arthur's foot.

"G-Gaius," he stuttered out. Arthur pressed his lips together and nodded.

"Don't worry, Merlin. I'll fix this," he assured the spirit and left the room. Merlin's head instantly stopped ringing when Arthur was gone.

"What was that?" Merlin griped, checking his ears for bleeding, though he knew it wouldn't show up here.

'No, no, Emrys. If the prince were to know everything, how would anyone discover what the noble knight means to him?' the statue's male voice returned to his head.

"Who cares?" Merlin growled back. The statue's voice chuckled lightly.

'You do, Emrys. You do.'


	10. Chapter 10

"Gaius!" Arthur called as he rushed down the stairs. He stopped abruptly and turned to the physician's door. He knocked hurriedly. "Gaius?" he called. Gaius hadn't stepped out again, had he? A moment later, the door swung open and a shocked Gaius stood in the doorway.

"Your highness, I'm afraid there's nothing new," Gaius informed and stepped aside so Arthur could see Merlin still lying flat. He'd been moved onto the bed, but it was the same thing. He still barely breathed and moved little.

"But there has been something new, Gaius," Arthur said and walked over to Merlin as though he hadn't been rushing.

Leaving the door open, Gaius hurried over to Arthur's side. Merlin slipped down to sit on the ground by the door. A soft sigh escaped his lips. He was happy Arthur was more in the know now, but he still couldn't bring himself to enter the room. This was about as close as he was going to get. He was still too scared about feeling… dead.

"What have you learned, Arthur?" Gaius asked, looking over Merlin and then up at the prince. Arthur looked at Merlin as though confused but pleased. Arthur was trying to put together that the comatose body before him and the moving objects in his bedroom were the same person.

"Merlin's not in a coma, Gaius. He's been separated from his body- like a spirit or something. That happens sometimes, right?" Arthur asked, looking at Gaius. The old man looked torn between disappointment and concern. Arthur groaned. "I'm not crazy, Gaius! I swear Merlin was in my room just now! He picked up my dishes! He talked to me with them!"

"Are you sure it wasn't some trickery of magic?" Gaius asked, kneeling by Merlin. He almost seemed scared to admit Merlin wasn't right here in this body.

"I'm certain. I've never been more certain in my life. He told me he's under a curse… He said something about a… about a statue or something. I didn't understand what he meant, but he said to come see you. I assume this means something to you?" Arthur asked. He hoped so because otherwise he had no ideas on how to help Merlin.

Gaius shook his head, and Arthur frowned. Damn! He'd been so sure that Gaius would know! Wait. If that's not why Merlin sent him here, then why? Merlin sat in the doorway and frowned.

"Come on, Gaius. Think! It's only been two days…," Merlin murmured. He laced his fingers together in anxiety.

"Wait a minute!" Gaius suddenly exclaimed. He paced back and forth twice and then headed for Merlin's room.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded, following like they were glued together.

"Two days ago, Merlin came back from gathering ingredients. He said he'd tripped over a statue in the woods, and he brought it back home with him," Gaius explained as he unhitched Merlin's door. Arthur almost smiled. Two days ago? That was when Merlin said he'd been charmed! "Last I saw it, it was sitting on his table."

Gaius mentally prayed Merlin had his magic book hidden and opened the door. The statue could be seen sitting on the desk as Merlin had left it. It had grown two inches and the clothing had become grander, but it sat there all the same. It hadn't moved at all. Gaius nodded.

"That's it. That doll is definitely magic. Last time I saw it, it was smaller and more plain," Gaius explained. He moved to step into Merlin's room, but a force of some sort shoved him back out and he fell to the floor in his own room. Arthur stood on the stairs and watched in shock.

Arthur turned back to look into Merlin's room. He reached his hand out slowly, afraid of whatever force had hit Gaius. Then his hand stretched over the threshold, and he felt something push it back gently across the doorway. The prince frowned.

"Gaius, I think the statue is keeping us out of the room," he said and quickly went to help the old man up.

"Yes, I believe so too," Gaius grunted as he was pulled up. He leaned on his table and then sat down. "I'll do some reading. Don't worry, Arthur. Now that we know what's doing it, it'll be a lot easier to find a way to stop it."

"I trust you, Gaius. Take your time," Arthur replied, standing in view of the statue. He narrowed his eyes. It looked so harmless.

'You've ruined everything, Emrys,' the statue's voice echoed in Merlin's head.

"How so?" Merlin asked.

'The test is not complete. How can one discover how the prince feels about the knight if the prince is given all the answers? Why can we not have the answers as well, Emrys? Do you not want to know… as I want to know?'

"No. I don't need to know. I need to be physical again. I need to be able to save Arthur when danger comes to Camelot. I don't care what he feels about me, so long as I can protect him," Merlin declared.

The voice of the statue did not reply.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, looking around the room. His eyes landed on some bottles as though staring at them would make Merlin hop up to use them as communication. They didn't even twitch.

"What are you doing, Sire?" Gaius asked. Arthur scratched his ear.

"I'm trying to see if Merlin followed me down here. I sort of tricked him into talking to me before. I'm not sure where he is anymore," Arthur admitted.

"I'm sitting in the doorway, and I'm NOT coming in," Merlin answered defiantly. Nope. He hadn't moved an inch from his earlier position. Day was fading and Arthur should have been heading up for dinner, yet he was still here… and Merlin was still outside of 'here'.

Gaius nodded in understanding and turned his face back to his books. He skimmed page after page quickly. He'd gone through two books already. Usually he had some idea where to look, but he was merely guessing this time. He'd heard of statuary magic before, but never like this. Usually a sorcerer bewitched the statue into doing their bidding. This statue seemed almost… alive.

Suddenly Gaius looked up, shocked.

"Sire," he called and caught Arthur's attention. "You need to go to dinner."

"No. The key to saving Merlin is close, Gaius. I can't eat at a time like this," Arthur replied, shaking his head and looking back to the doorway they'd left wide open.

"Arthur," Gaius scolded. He left his book and walked over. "Your father believes there is an evil magic force in Camelot," he began.

"There is an evil magic force in Camelot," Arthur interrupted. Gaius paused and gave Arthur a slightly disappointed look. Then he continued.

"If you don't show up at dinner, he'll think the worst. Now do your subjects a favor and go to dinner before Uther starts arresting everyone who entered the castle courtyard today," Gaius partially teased.

Arthur knew it was a tease, but he also knew how true it could be. His father was ill, so his judgment would probably be even more rash than normal. Arthur cast a contemplative gaze over Merlin's slowly breathing body and then over Merlin's bedroom door. He sighed a bit and nodded.

"You're right, Gaius. I'll return in the morning," Arthur insisted.

"Of course. I won't rest until I find what we're looking for, I promise," Gaius replied with a smile.

Arthur nodded and walked toward the door. Halfway there, he stopped. He looked back over Merlin and a confused look passed over his features. Where had Merlin disappeared to? In the doorway, Merlin was off in his own thoughts.

The more he sat there all alone, the more he thought about the statue's words. The statue wanted to know Arthur's thoughts about Merlin? Hadn't it been listening earlier? Arthur had said Merlin was "the closest friend" he had and that he felt like he could tell Merlin anything. Wasn't that enough? What more did it want? Why was it so curious?... and the more Merlin thought on it, the more he was curious! How could Arthur call Merlin his closest friend and then try to kiss him?! Or was he really trying to kiss Merlin or had it just looked that way from Merlin's point of view? Merlin ruffled his hair. Stupid statue! Now Merlin was confused too!

Suddenly, it seemed like legs were running into him. Merlin grunted in annoyance.

"Hey, watch where you're walking," he complained before remembering he was invisible. He almost growled at himself in annoyance before he heard Arthur's voice.

"Merlin?" the prince asked in confusion, looking back at the doorframe. Merlin froze and then hit himself. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off.

Idiot. For a moment he'd forgotten he was intangible and had gotten angry at being walked through… which of course meant he'd spoken and that Arthur had heard him. If he hadn't been sitting there, however, he would have entirely forgotten to follow Arthur again, so it sort of balanced out… sort of.

When Merlin didn't speak or move anything to say anymore to Arthur, the crowned prince shook his head and continued walking. Merlin kept close on his heels, but not too close. He didn't want to run into Arthur and accidentally start breathing in his ear or something.

"Hey, Arthur," Merlin spoke even though he knew he wouldn't be heard. "The statue seems to believe you'll show some different emotions than the ones you've already showed… Do you think it believes you wanted to kiss me?"

Arthur didn't reply. Instead he stepped up to the dining hall's doors. Merlin stopped outside the doors and almost didn't follow in. He frowned a little. Could it even be possible? As Arthur stepped through the doors the guards were opening for him, Merlin spoke.

"Arthur, I think it thinks you love me," he said. The doors started to shut and Merlin scrambled his way in. He'd give anything to be in a room alone with Arthur so they could talk… or perhaps have Arthur alone with his body. Now Merlin was curious too.


	11. Chapter 11

It was an odd experience, sleeping in Arthur's room that night. Sure, the two males had shared a room before; they'd even shared a floor. They'd slept beside each other once or twice, but this was different. This time, Merlin was invisible, and Arthur was pretty sure Merlin was following him anyway… and he was right. This time, Merlin had wanted to crawl into bed with Arthur, but had been unable to. This time, Arthur was staring at him.

It was odd to be stared at when you knew you were invisible… it was odd to be stared at by Arthur at all. How Arthur had managed to guess exactly where Merlin was in the room was a mystery all its own. All the magician knew was that he was sitting in Arthur's chair, trying to get comfy enough to sleep, and the crowned prince was laying in bed… watching the chair. It wasn't even squeaking, yet somehow Arthur knew.

"Merlin, if you're going to be in here all night, don't wrinkle the fur for the chair," Arthur drawled out. "Come lay down in the bed."

Merlin's cheeks flared. Arthur had tried to kiss him twice in the past two days… and Merlin still went through human bodies. He wasn't sure what would happen if he laid down and they accidentally rolled till Arthur was lying inside Merlin.

"Is that a no?" Arthur asked, his voice heavy with fatigue. No wonder, though. He'd been running around trying to help Merlin while doing his normal duties all day. "Alright… well if you change your mind, I'll leave a side open for you."

It was an oddly generous gift, Merlin had to admit. Arthur was offering half his bed for a night. It wasn't every day the crowned prince went around and let people sleep in his bed… right beside him. Then again, it also wasn't every day the crowned prince leaned over your half-dead body and tried to kiss you, either! Merlin ruffled his own hair and groaned. Why did Arthur have to make Merlin's mind so confused?

Arthur rolled over and pulled his covers up to his shoulders. Merlin craned his neck to get a better view of the handsome prince as he tried to sleep. Merlin frowned. It was true, of course. He liked Arthur a lot… more than his duty or destiny had commanded him to. When he wasn't given a concentration driven duty, he was often watching Arthur… and watching someone that long allowed Merlin time to realize the details of Arthur's movements, the curves of his body, the specifics of his hands, his clothes, and his face.

Merlin's gaze went glossy as his eyes drifted over the one hand Arthur hand on top of his covers. They were strong, firm hands. They were protective hands. They were safe hands. Merlin closed his eyes and shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that. He felt like some kind of peeping tom, not to mention how wrong it was. If it was just that they were both male, Merlin could forgive himself; After all, it seemed Arthur has some similar tendencies… but Arthur was a prince and Merlin was a servant. To even think of the prince in a sexual manner was distasteful for a servant… to act upon them was shameful. Even if Arthur did return his feelings and something came of it, it would always be in the shadows. They'd always be sneaking about, ducking around corners, hiding in the darkness. What kind of relationship would that be?

Yet even as he thought all of this, Merlin found himself lifting from the chair and walking toward Arthur's bed. He stopped beside it, on the side Arthur had left open for him, and shook a little. Was he really going to lie beside Arthur to sleep? Could he even sleep at all?

Arthur's breathing was rhythmic and deep, but he was not asleep. As his bed dipped down to accommodate a new weight and the sheets lifted up to allow for a new addition, he smiled. Merlin had crawled into bed with him. A part of Arthur's mind commended Merlin for not being a coward. Another part made his heart hammer at the thought of Merlin in his bed. Still, Arthur kept up the rouse that he was sleeping. He took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back.

After what felt like forever, Arthur peeked his eyes open to check the weighted area beside him. His heart sank when he notice that, as he should have expected, the dip in the mattress was there and the wrinkles in the covers were there but there was no visible body in the bed. The crowned prince frowned and turned his head away from the sight, or the lack thereof. Then he closed his eyes and finally decided it was alright to sleep.

Merlin frowned as well. He could tell he'd let Arthur down somehow by being invisible, and the frown on his prince's face made his own heart sink. He hoped they fixed this statue issue soon, because he couldn't take watching Arthur upset much longer. He wanted to be normal again, even if it meant Arthur pretending none of this had happened.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

When Arthur awoke the next morning, he yawned and rolled over into the middle of the bed, arms splayed wide. After only a moment, he gasped and pushed back to his side of the bed and then up – supported by one arm. His eyes scanned the bed wildly, but there was no sign of another person still lying there. The covers were wrinkled and out of place. The pillow was still pressed from a head, but there was no dip in the mattress at all.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, keeping his voice curiously confused instead of worried and slightly defeated. Something jingled to his side, and Arthur snapped his vision in that direction.

His food had been brought up and there was a note from Lyla beside it. She'd let him sleep because he looked so tired the day before, it read. Yep. She was definitely no Merlin. Arthur looked for the source of the jingle. He found it was the poker for his fireplace being moved around in its stand. The prince's face fell into relief.

"You have no idea how amazing it is to see you so emotional," Merlin allowed as he went to the table and began moving Arthur's food off the tray and placed on the table the way he liked it. Lyla had no idea. She'd left everything on the tray like a picture, perfect – like the way Arthur's bed was about to be as soon as the prince moved his morning bum off of it.

"You know, it still amazes me, Merlin," Arthur began, sliding out of bed and cracking his back. "You're invisible. You're cursed. You're probably bored out of your mind, and yet here you are… acting like nothing's happened… Although, I must admit, I like it."

"You're welcome, Arthur," Merlin replied in a slightly snippy tone. He really couldn't tell if Arthur was teasing him or not and that was annoying.

"Honestly, though, I'm still singularly amazed by the fact that you're invisible at all. Think about it. You're a spirit, Merlin," Arthur seemed to ramble as he sat before his breakfast. Merlin moved over to the bed to organize it. "When you return to your body, you know Gaius will want to know all about it."

Merlin chuckled. That must be code for 'when you can talk to me again, tell me what it was like.' Gaius would ask him privately, no doubt. He wouldn't want Merlin to have to leave out any details that might include magic. Speaking of which, Merlin hadn't done any magic at all other than healing Arthur's bruised head.

The young sorcerer stopped what he was doing and let his eyes fill with golden light. The bedding moved as it had two mornings ago, the morning before Merlin's spirit left his body. The pillows lifted, the sheets smoothed, and the pillows reset themselves and looked perfectly plump. Merlin smiled. Yep. He could definitely still do magic.

Arthur's spoon made a clank of a sound as it was set down into the bowl. Merlin turned and saw Arthur giving the bed a most peculiar look. Merlin frowned. Oops. He'd just lifted two pillows and moved sheets simultaneously. That was impossible for one person. Had Arthur noticed? The prince seemed to mull over possible explanations as he swallowed his breakfast. Then he pressed his lips together and turned back to his food without saying a word.

"Oh, you can't make me believe you're not curious," Merlin half accused. It wasn't that he wanted Arthur to call him out on it or start yelling, but some show of acknowledgement would be nice.

Still, Arthur said nothing and just ate his breakfast. He didn't even speak about Merlin being a spirit or how to help him, which he seemed to be very talkative about recently. Merlin frowned and just watched him. He hoped his show of magic hadn't put a barrier between him and the prince.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Merlin walked down the hall. The castle was unusually quiet. Sure, maids and servants and knights strolled down the halls, filling their spaces with clicking and clopping and footsteps of all kinds. There was soft chatter, clanking armor, rustling fabric, and more. Still, the whole place just seemed quieter. Merlin frowned angrily. That was probably because no one was talking to him.

Dumb Arthur hadn't said a word to Merlin since this morning! Even when Merlin tried to show he wanted to talk with the dishes again, Arthur ignored him and just went about his day. He got dressed on his own; putting on the clothes he typically wore to go hunting. Merlin had tried to ask why, but again Arthur hadn't replied. It was as if Merlin were suddenly invisible to Arthur.

Fine. If that was the way Arthur was going to act, then Merlin would find someone else to follow. Besides, Merlin didn't really feel like traipsing through the bushes after Arthur anyway. He could be an obnoxious prat and go kill things by himself!

But who would he follow now? He couldn't expect everyone to accept mysterious noises and things moving as well as Arthur had. Merlin frowned.

Half an hour later, he was lying on the floor in Gaius's house. It had taken a good twenty minutes to convince himself to go through the door and had only managed to finally get in because a woman had come to ask Gaius for a tonic. If it hadn't been for her, Merlin would have been standing in front of that door making up the excuse of 'well the door's closed and I can't get through it' for another hour. Logically, he knew he could probably walk through the door since he couldn't touch it, but making up a reason not to enter the house had seemed to be the better idea.

Now Merlin had found the floor to be quiet hospitable. It was surprisingly warm and comfortable, despite it being hard as stone… because it was stone. The dirt on the floor was impervious to Merlin's existence. The young wizard was breathing deep and blowing toward a small pile, but it didn't even shiver in the weak flow; but maybe… maybe if Merlin blew out his air a little faster… Okay, so Merlin was bored out of his mind!

Arthur was interesting. Arthur had a busy day. Arthur was almost constantly in motion, and Merlin could watch him train or learn or whatever it was Arthur was doing at the moment. Here, he had nothing to do. His body was limp and unresponsive, even when Merlin concentrated on making it react somehow. Gaius would walk back and forth, every once in awhile giving Merlin looks that ranged between worried and disappointed. The man was looking through books.

"I never realized how boring a day could be," Merlin murmured.

Then Arthur's words came drifting back through his mind. 'You must be bored out of your mind.' Well, he certainly was now. Merlin sighed, the air he let out still ineffective to the surrounding floor, and frowned. Why was Arthur not talking to him? Why wouldn't Arthur say anything? Merlin didn't like Arthur being angry with him, but Arthur ignoring him entirely was probably worse. No, it definitely was.

"Arthur," he murmured. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I need you to talk to me."

A heavy feeling overtook Merlin then. He felt like someone or something was pressing him into the floor, like gravity had doubled. He grunted and gripped at the floor. He thought he heard the door open to the house, but he couldn't turn to check and his ears were somehow muffled. Merlin clenched his teeth together in the effort to push himself off the floor. He didn't move an inch.

Merlin opened his mouth, but he didn't even hear the sound of his own gasp much less words. As he sucked in new breath, Merlin saw his vision go. No… Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. No, he couldn't be getting worse. Not now. Was it because he was near his body? No. He had to get away from here… but he couldn't even move!

'Arthur,' he gasped in his mind. 'I… I can't move, Arthur!'

A single tear leaked from Merlin's eye. Then a sound burst through the stuffed silence and shattered all of his symptoms. Merlin gasped and his eyes snapped open.

"Merlin?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Merlin?"

The sound burst through the stuffed silence and shattered all of his symptoms. Merlin gasped and his eyes snapped open. As air filled his lungs, they burned as though he'd been drowning. Merlin shoved himself up off the floor and found he was no longer held down. He pressed his hand to his chest as though it would still his fluttering heart.

"Merlin? Merlin, where are you!" a worried voice called out. That's when Merlin remembered the voice that had shattered all his worries.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked in confusion. The crowned prince stood in the middle of the room. He was looking around curiously and making very little noise. Merlin knit his eyebrows together in confusion until he realized Arthur was looking for a sign from Merlin.

Without a second thought, Merlin snatched up a nearby metal container and let it hit the floor as he sat down. He was no longer held down, but he still felt drained. Arthur spun to look at the container. Merlin lifted it to show it hadn't just fallen over. Arthur visibly relaxed.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked. "Metal vial is yes…. Glass one is no."

Merlin turned and looked on the table where he'd grabbed the metal container and saw the glass vial Arthur was talking about. He grabbed the glass one and then raised them both, but raised the metal one higher. That's when Merlin froze. Both vials hit the floor hard and it was a miracle that the glass one didn't shatter.

They were in Gaius's house… and Merlin was touching things! Merlin stood up quickly and waved his arms around in an attempt to convey his confusion. Arthur just saw wildly moving objects and almost got dizzy trying to watch them. He held his head and closed his eyes until his brain remembered to stop shaking. That's when Merlin noticed the bed between them was empty.

"Where's my body?!" Merlin gasped.

"Merlin, will you calm down? You're giving me a headache!" Arthur complained. Merlin stopped his waving arms and instead flipped the metal vial upside-down and used it to point at the bed. Arthur groaned but looked at what the bottle was aimed at.

"Is that why you're panicking?" he asked in annoyance. "I'd hoped it would be something bigger than that. You're body is outside. I knew you were in here, but couldn't move… and the only thing I could think to do to help was to move your body to a different room. I figured maybe it was hurting you somehow and then… well as soon as it left the room, you stopped screaming so I knew you were okay."

Silence filled the room. The vials hung in Merlin's hands, unmoving. Arthur dropped his own hand. Then Merlin was astonished as he watched Arthur's face go red and his face contort into something akin to annoyance but more like embarrassment.

"What?" he barked. "What did you expect me to do with you screaming in my ear like that?! I couldn't just leave you!"

"You could hear me?!" Merlin exclaimed, dropping the metal vial. Thank goodness it wasn't the glass one.

Arthur raised one eyebrow and his embarrassment seemed to leak a bit from his expression.

"I can see you're as astonished as I was," he said in a slightly amused tone. "I was walking through the castle feeling like an idiot for trying to look for what wasn't there. Then I decide to visit Gaius and see if he'd made any progress… I get to the door, and all of a sudden all I can hear is you crying out and saying you can't move. You nearly gave me a heart attack! Do you know how quickly you'd be killed for killing the crowned prince? Honestly, Merlin, if you're going to scream… give a little warning or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry, highness. Next time I'll consider your tender royal ears when I'm dying!" Merlin half whined.

"Honestly," Arthur continued, crossing his arms. "I'd think a sorcerer could control the volume at which he spoke in people's heads."

"Hey!" Merlin raised the glass vial and Arthur almost flinched back. "I'm not a-… I mean…" Merlin slowly lowered the vial. "You figured it out and you're not burning my body?" he asked.

Arthur was silent for a long while. Then he frowned and took a seat at the table. He watched where the glass vial was still being held. He sighed.

"Look. I figure you're either able to do magic because of the spell you're under or you already could. I also know you didn't follow me out on my hunt today. That time alone gave me a chance to think. Understand, Merlin, I am loyal to Camelot above all else… but as far as I know you have done nothing to harm Camelot or its people. You've been my loyal servant for a long time, Merlin… You've been a loyal friend. You've always been there for me, and you've helped out in saving the kingdom on several occasions… no matter how annoying you could be while doing that," Arthur stopped here and growled in annoyance at himself. He was stalling with all this chatter. Then he grit his teeth and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is… Merlin, if you're a sorcerer, I'm not going to turn you in. I won't even make you leave the kingdom if you choose to stay."

Merlin almost dropped the glass vial too. Arthur was…. He was accepting him as a sorcerer just like Merlin had always hoped he would. Silence enveloped them again. Merlin didn't know how to reply. He didn't know if he could reply. Arthur pressed his hands together and lowered his gaze to his fingers. Then he nodded and sighed out again.

"Arthur," Merlin began to scold teasingly. Then Arthur shook his head.

"Sighing gives wrinkles. I know, Merlin. Goodness, I can't see or hear you, and yet somehow I just know that's what you're thinking," the prince said, seeming torn between annoyance and amusement.

There was a long while where Arthur looked up and guessed where Merlin's face would be. He just watched that spot, imagining what look Merlin might have on his face… probably some stupid grin. He'd probably be amazed with Arthur right now, and that thought made Arthur's chest swell up a little. He loved watching Merlin's face change to show his emotions. It was like a game… how often could Arthur make Merlin smile? Usually Arthur got embarrassed after making Merlin smile and would reverse the effects with some taunt at his manservant, but he truly did prefer Merlin smiling.

Perhaps that was why Arthur liked watching Merlin from afar. Merlin smiled a lot during the day, and if Merlin wasn't next to Arthur… then Arthur wouldn't feel panicked and say something to take that smile down a notch.

Merlin watched Arthur curiously. He fidgeted under the prince's gaze, but it wasn't a harsh look or an intense look. It was more of a curious and joyful look. It was a look Arthur rarely had… if ever. Merlin smiled gently. He was glad he got to see Arthur smile like that. He felt proud to say he'd seen Arthur smile more than most people. Arthur was so good at hiding his emotions that even the people closest to him had trouble figuring out if he was happy half of the time.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice spoke up and broke them both out of thought. "Are you smiling right now?"

Merlin dipped down to lift his metal vial off the ground and then raised it up higher than the glass vial. Arthur's smile turned even more lovingly proud – if that were even possible. Merlin lowered the vial to normal height and wondered what about that answer made Arthur so happy.

"Arthur," Gaius's voice called out and his head popped in the doorway. The old man eyed the two floating vials and then directed his stare at the prince. "If Merlin must be in a different room, he needs to leave. His body isn't doing well and I must tend to him."

"What?" Arthur asked, standing. His face lost all tenderness and he now looked upset. "What do you mean he isn't doing well?"

The vials dropped through Merlin's hands and hit the ground hard. The glass one shattered at his feet. Both Gaius and Arthur turned to look. Merlin held his head and dropped to his knees. Memories… They were flooding his mind again. Endless streams… It made his head and stomach ache. If it didn't stop, Gaius was going to have some invisible hurl on his floor soon. Speaking of the old man, he was now bringing Merlin's body in through the door with the help of a guard.

Merlin began to slowly crawl for the door, wincing every time a particularly emotional memory ran by. They seemed louder… brighter than the rest and that did nothing for Merlin's gut or head. Arthur was instantly kneeling by Merlin in the bed once the guard was gone.

Merlin's body was sweating a lot. His heart rate was up. His breathing was harsh. Arthur looked over Merlin's face and saw that Merlin's eyes were moving under his eyelids at a rapid rate… like someone who was dreaming.

"Gaius, what's happening to him?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, Gaius," Merlin chimed from the doorway. He was out of the room, but the nausea was still with him, and he leaned heavily on the door post.

"I'm not sure. He was fine until a moment ago. Now he's having trouble breathing and his fever is through the roof," Gaius explained. He pulled a bucket of water and a rag up next to Merlin. He wet the rag and wrung it out. Then he set the damp towel on Merlin's forehead. Merlin gasped for air and seemed to try and press closer to the chilly cloth.

Merlin hissed in the doorway. His whole body felt cold now, but he welcomed it. He felt refreshed, and his stomach had stopped hurting. What was going on with his body? It was as though his body had chosen today to show signs of distress after two days of nothing.

"I'll do the rag, Gaius. Go to your books. Have you found anything about stopping that statue?" Arthur asked, taking the old man's place by the bucket. Gaius nodded and walked to his bench.

"Yes. However, I'm afraid that what has been recorded is exasperatingly unhelpful," he admitted. From the piles, Gaius extracted a tome of mystery illnesses. He flipped to a page and held it open for Arthur while the prince dabbed at Merlin's face and visible chest.

The picture was of an ordinary enough statue. The text was plain with no bolded word or words in all capital letters. Arthur inwardly sighed. The mundane style of informative books was what kept him away from them. Still, the prince pushed those thoughts away and began to read.

'Magical statues are created when a wandering spirit takes sanctuary in ordinary, unfinished statuary. The statue draws in energy from its own spirit and any magical force around it, including the magic of nature. Although it is unknown how it chooses its victims or charms them, the magical statue renders its prey unconscious. It drains the body of emotion, then energy. Within two days of encountering the statue a victim falls into a coma, and in four to five days a victim dies.'

"Dies?!" Arthur exclaimed. Gaius cleared his throat and pointed to the next paragraph. Arthur forced his eyes to keep reading, although anxiety made him want to stop.

'The best way to delay the effects of the curse of a magical statue is to keep the body as far from the statue as possible. This can allow the body to survive for up to one extra day. No cure is known, though it is reasonable to believe that destroying the statue could revive the victims.'

"But how can we destroy something we can't get near?" Arthur asked. Gaius pulled the book away.

"That's the problem. I found two other mentions of enchanted statues. All ideas on them are hearsay. No one knows anything for certain. Some think the statues are made by powerful sorcerers. Others say the statue is a lost soul and drains the victim in order to learn their secrets, their emotions, and their reasons… so that they may feel more alive and more human," Gaius explained. He sat his book down.

"Point is, while one of them mentioned the force field, none mentioned how to destroy it or any ideas on how to get into the room. On the other hand, none of them ever mentioned the victim hanging around as a ghost either," Gaius said and cast a look toward the door that clearly read 'Merlin, you're too reckless.'

"Hey, I didn't choose this," Merlin retorted. The wet rag was clearing his symptoms, but not entirely. He closed his eyes every other moment just to relish the feeling. Merlin couldn't imagine Arthur making him feel any better than this, even if they were to strip naked and pleasure each other… but that could be situation talking.

"That has little importance, Gaius," Arthur replied. "Actually, I think I may have an idea."

"You do?" Gaius asked and turned back to his prince.

"Yes, but it's probably dangerous… for one of us at least," and Arthur gave a halfhearted smile. In the doorway, Merlin swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. This didn't sound like it would end well.


	13. Chapter 13

"No!" Merlin yelled. One of Gaius's bottles shattered where it sat on the shelf.

"Something tells me he doesn't like your plan," Gaius said obviously, giving a wary glance over his shelves. Then he looked at the doorway with a warning look. Merlin ignored it. He didn't care that he had just used magic to break something. He didn't care if Arthur caught on about it. He wouldn't go along with this stupid plan!

"Merlin, calm down!" Arthur ordered, glaring at the doorway, ignoring the shattered bottle. "Honestly, why are you so upset? All I said was that you have to go grab that statue! I thought you'd be pleased! Once we break it, you'll be back to normal! Don't you want that?"

"Sire, perhaps you should lower your voice," Gaius suggested. Arthur looked about to yell at Gaius about ordering a prince when Gaius continued. "We don't want to draw attention to the situation, Arthur. Besides that… take a look at the body."

Arthur turned around. Merlin in the doorway had his eyes squeezed shut so tightly that he couldn't hope to see whatever it was Gaius was pointing out. The fact was, he wasn't even listening. He'd heard Arthur yelling, but he didn't hear the words. He didn't want to hear any of it.

The prince stepped closer to Merlin's body, worry beginning to etch itself into the edges of his expression. Merlin's body was trembling, and his face was contorted into a mix of fear and pain. His mouth opened and a few pained gasps squeaked their way out of his throat, as though they'd thrown him into a tub of frozen water and kept him from moving.

"I know Merlin wants to return to his body, Arthur… but you remember what he went through just a few moments ago. I assume he's afraid of entering the room again," Gaius spoke wisdom into Arthur's ear, and, unlike when Merlin did that, Arthur listened.

"Damn. I hadn't thought of that," Arthur murmured under his breath. He frowned and knelt by Merlin's body. The boy was still letting out gasps, but they were almost silent now. His hands were attempting to grip the sheets for security. His brow wrinkled in unease. Arthur frowned and seemed to forget Gaius was there momentarily. His hand moved almost of its own volition.

The prince's strong fingers curled in gently and he let the backs of his fingers trail comfortingly down the side of Merlin's face. The brunette's mouth closed, but his lips still trembled. It made Arthur want to kiss them until they were calm again, but his mind still knew he wasn't alone even if it was letting him show this much emotion. Arthur frowned deeper.

"Calm down, Merlin. I forgot. You know me; I don't think before I act," Arthur reminded in a slightly joking, slightly ordering tone that only he could pull off.

Merlin cracked his eyes open and looked over at the bed. All he could see was Arthur's profile. It was serious but plagued with a tinge of loving worry. The words both Gaius and Arthur had spoken just now entered his mind clearer than water and he pressed his lips tightly together. A sigh forced its way out of him through his nose and he frowned like Arthur. He understood the logic behind Arthur's plan… but he was still a captive of fear. Not only that, but Merlin could feel those fingers touching his skin. He could feel Arthur touching him, caressing him, and yet he couldn't react to it… no matter how much he titled his face toward the sensation.

"Arthur," his body breathed out. "I…"

"Yes?" Arthur asked. Merlin stared at his body in shock. Where had that come from?!

All was still in the room for quite a long time. For several minutes, not even the spirit dared to breathe. Merlin's body returned to silent shivering, it's steady breaths the only thing about it that wasn't shaking. Arthur frowned in disappointment.

"Merlin, I can understand if you don't want to, but I really think it's the only way. We need that statue, and Gaius and I can't even get through the door. Now we really need you to get it… or you'll die in a matter of days, tomorrow at the earliest. So Merlin, you really are your own last hope. Please do this for yourself. Do it for Gaius, or he'll be all alone down here with no one to watch after. Or at least do this for me. Can you imagine the person I'll be forced to get as a replacement? You have to do this or everyone in the castle will become utterly depressing and ruin the rest of my natural life mourning the death of the clumsiest servant ever known," Arthur complained.

Merlin smirked and his body almost managed a smile. His lips twitched at least, and Arthur seemed to notice. Arthur's way of saying he cared really was a language of its own. Sometimes it was hard to tell he was trying to say he cared, but when it really and ultimately mattered, Arthur's true colors did show through… times like now.

"Okay… I'll do it," Merlin agreed. He smiled gently and shook out his arms to loosen up his tense muscles. His body responded on the bed. His hands loosened, his chest fell into a more relaxed position, his neck wasn't as taut, and his face visibly relaxed.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned curiously. Gaius leaned closer, trying to pick out what the response had been from the new body language. Arthur set his hand on Merlin's shoulders as he would've done had Merlin been entirely conscious.

The shattered container from earlier mended itself as though it had never broken. Arthur didn't notice, but Gaius did. Arthur was too focused on Merlin's body language to care about the soundless reformation of a glass. Merlin's lips parted and a slow breath leaked out.

"…'ll try," the body murmured as best it could. Arthur smiled.

"You'll try once?" Arthur asked excitedly.

"Yep. I mean, you're right. I'll be letting a lot of people down if I just let myself die without a fight," Merlin replied, taking several deep breaths. His body smiled in one its best responses ever, but Arthur's smile was so wide that it could have eaten his face.

A few minutes later, Merlin had crossed the room and was standing outside his bedroom door. He felt heavier, but other than that there seemed to be no side effects. The memory of Gaius being flung back from the room popped into his mind as he slowly reached his hand forward. A spark of light flickered as his hand passed over the doorframe, but no pressure pushed back on him.

"Alright… so far so good," Merlin murmured and stepped forward into the room. Arthur and Gaius watched the doorway closely, unable to see or hear anything save for that one spark of light. They assumed it meant he'd gone in.

Merlin looked around his room and shrugged one shoulder. It didn't seem magically enchanted, but he knew what had happened to Gaius and he knew what that statue was doing now. So his room looked entirely bland and normal, but something most dangerous was in it. Merlin walked over to his table and stared down at the statue. It almost seemed to stare back, and that's when Merlin noticed it.

The statuary looked more like the knight he'd seen it as in the forest. There were differences, however. For instance, the face was longer and the eyes were more detailed. Merlin bent down to look at it better and knit his eyebrows together.

"Arthur, I think it's trying to look like me… a little bit… maybe," Merlin mused aloud, though no one could hear him.

Merlin reached forward and grabbed the doll off his table. Almost instantly, pain rocketed through his body and caused him to fall to the floor. The statue fell out of his hands and rolled three inches away before it snapped up to a standing position. Merlin twitched on the floor. Gaius was looking back at Merlin's body, which had cried out when the statue had moved. Arthur's eyes never left the statue in the room. He eyed the place where it had first hit the floor.

"Come on, Merlin," he said, almost to himself. "Get up."

Merlin let out a whimper of a noise. What had that been? It was as though the statue had been charged with a lightning bolt! Arthur's voice was loud like thunder in his mind, and he grunted as he pushed himself to his knees.

'What do you think you are doing, Emrys?' the statue asked, turning to look right at him.

"I'm handing you over to someone who can smash you into tiny bits and fix everything you've broken," Merlin growled through clenched teeth. He could still feel the sting of electricity in his limbs.

'Who said smashing me would fix anything?' the statue queried calmly. Merlin grunted and snatched the statue off the floor. His body let out several cries and twitched violently, but Merlin refused to drop it again. He grit his teeth and felt tears sting his eyes, but he still managed to force his body forward toward the door. His body began to cry tears, streams of them.

Arthur moved from the doorway and almost slid into a kneeling position by the body. Merlin's hands were shaking, his fingers twitching through different positions. Arthur smoothly slipped his hand into Merlin's and held it tight, interlocking their fingers. His eyes looked between Merlin's face and the floating statue in his view of Merlin's room. Arthur's own face was filled with worry, and Gaius stood stock still like a stone, too fearful to move or make a sound.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur murmured, giving Merlin's hand a squeeze. "You can do this." He'd had the thought; yes, it had crossed his mind. There had been the possibility that Merlin would be hurt by touching the magical object that had cursed him… but it would be worth it once the thing was destroyed. Well, that's what Arthur believed. He had to believe that. He had to.

Merlin's knees gave out again and he fell to a kneeling position. His breaths came in pants, and his vision was blurred by the tears. He'd never been electrocuted before, and he never wanted to experience this again… but he had to get the statue out of the room.

"In that case," Merlin huffed out in answer to the statue's question from earlier. "Even if killing you doesn't save me… at least it will save some other poor soul in the future."

The statue did not reply. Merlin's head fell down till he was looking at the floor. The gravity of the room seemed to have doubled. He let out a struggled cry and his body imitated it. Arthur's lips pressed together in worry. He ran his thumb over the back of Merlin's hand and felt Merlin's fingers grip his hand in return.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur murmured, leaning his head down by Merlin's. "Why did you even listen to me, Merlin? You know I'm not as smart as you."

Merlin snorted. "Just get ready to smash the thing," he grunted as he pulled himself to his feet again, using the wall for support.

'Merlin,' the statue's voice returned, calling Merlin by his real name and sounding rather awed. 'What is this loyalty? - following ideas even while understanding the dangers, trusting each other despite magical interference and laws against all enchantments, working non-stop to help each other out of even tiny incidents. Is this truly just loyalty between a prince and his servant or a prince and his knight?'

"No," Merlin replied forcefully. "This is a human emotion called 'love'… It occurs every time you make a new friend or meet a stranger… then it grows… and in this case, it grew really fast and really big. So keep your memory snatching questions to yourself and just stop. Arthur and I will continue to fight against you until you're dead… so just die."

It felt horrible to tell anything to 'just die', but Merlin was feeling rather stressed and his body ached all over from the electricity and gravity. Besides, it was an enchanted statue, not an actual person or creature… or that's how Merlin had to think of it to keep his conscious clearer.

Arthur looked down at Merlin when the body suddenly calmed. For a brief, heart shattering moment, Arthur thought Merlin had died. Yet the steady pace of his breathing said differently and set the prince's mind at ease. Merlin stood in the bedroom and looked around in shock. The gravity was normal again and the electricity had stopped. Merlin looked down at the statue curiously and found it had shifted appearance again. The statue was now short and rounded. It sort of resembled a picture of a goblin Merlin had seen once – an old lady-like face was discernable, old fashioned clothing draped its body, and a huge laughing grin covered its face.

'What does the knight mean to the prince? Loyalty. Courage. Life. Protection. Love. Such good memories, such good answers. I feel full again,' and the voice sounded louder and more solid in his mind.

"What?" Merlin asked. His feet slowly carried him to the doorway subconsciously. There, he stopped, waiting for Arthur to take it… or for it to speak again… just waiting for something to happen.

'I want to know this energy. I want to feel this energy. I want this energy,' the statue said. Then its voice became scarily serious. 'Give me your energy, your emotions, your expressions!'

Merlin the spirit did nothing, but his body suddenly arched up off the bed and screamed, mouth open wide. Merlin's eyes widened and then he collapsed, though he felt no pain save for the numb remembrance of the electricity.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gaius both exclaimed. Arthur dropped Melrin's hand and jumped toward the doorway, ripping his sword from its sheath.

"Arthur," Merlin murmured. His voice was soft and monotonous. Merlin frowned. "Uhn… Arthur, destroy it," he grunted as he forced his hand to push the statue across the doorway and toward Arthur.

'No, Merlin!' the statue yelled. It actually yelled. 'I must know! I need to know everything!'

"No," Merlin growled in attempt to put contempt into his voice. "You need to disappear."

Then Arthur's sword seemed to vibrate time as it pierced the fragile rock and split it into pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur walked into Gaius's chambers and grunted. Besides Gaius and himself, no one in the castle seemed to have noticed Merlin's condition that day. No one had heard the awful, ear splitting screams that Merlin had let out save for the two men in the room. It was hard to understand how a castle with guards patrolling constantly could have ignored it. Gaius suspected the statue's spell had kept them virtually soundproof to the rest of the castle. Since no other explanation was available, that's what they went with.

As for Merlin, he'd stopped screaming as soon as Arthur's sword stabbed the statue. However, he seemed to have had all his strength zapped by the statue and hardly seemed able to breathe for the first hour. When Arthur left that night, he had felt like air. Just before Gaius had told Arthur to leave so they could all rest, Merlin had managed to crack his eyes open as a show of life. As soon as he'd spotted Arthur sitting by him, Merlin had smiled weakly and then promptly fell asleep. The crowned prince wouldn't admit to feeling joyous because of this, but there was no real denying it. Even Morgana and Gwen had noticed his mood when he showed up to give them the good news on Merlin's health.

So this morning, standing in the doorway, Arthur was rather shocked and disappointed. Merlin was still lying in the bed, but Gaius was gone again. Honestly, how could anyone go about their real work when Merlin was in such need of attention! Arthur would need to have a word with the physician.

Arthur pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down calmly. He looked over Merlin's body, smiling at the way it looked. His clothes had been changed due to how much sweat they had collected those last few moments. Now Merlin was wearing fresh linens, and his hair had been brushed but was still rumpled. Merlin's position had changed overnight. He now lay halfway turned toward his side, and his arms were both on the right side of his body, toward Arthur. This meant Merlin had found the energy to roll in his sleep, which was fantastic by the way.

"Merlin," Arthur called softly. The sound was like a crashing waterfall in the silent room. Merlin twitched and then stirred.

His eyes slid open the tiniest of degrees and he scanned the view he had. When he noticed the red of Arthur's jacket, he seemed to recall where he was and who had called him, but he didn't have the energy to jump in shock. Instead, Merlin tried to push himself up, failed miserably, sighed, and groaned as he straightened out his position. He looked up at Arthur and settled for an awkward smile as though saying 'sorry, highness, I can't get up for your royal prat-ness. Please forgive me.'

"Morning," and Merlin's voice was slightly raspy. "It is morning, right?"

"Yep. No worries there, Merlin. You can still tell time," Arthur teased. Then his face fell into a serious expression. "Merlin, I want you to be honest with me… I want you to swear you'll speak only the truth to me."

There was a brief silence before Merlin realized he was supposed to respond. Then he took a deep breath and nodded. His gaze met Arthur's and did not fall.

"I swear to tell you the truth," he murmured out as best he could. Arthur nodded and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then looked back into Merlin's deep, piercing blue gaze.

"Merlin, are you a sorcerer?" he asked. Merlin slowly nodded. "Then how did you fall into such a dangerous enchantment?" Merlin snorted and Arthur leaned a bit closer to hear his answer.

"Just because I know magic… doesn't mean I'm perfect," Merlin retorted. Arthur smirked.

"Well this is true. You're still the clumsiest servant I've ever had. No wonder no one knows your secret," he jabbed. "But I suppose that's for the best… but Merlin, next time I want you to tell me when you think something is wrong. I don't want anything like this to happen again – to anyone, but definitely not to you."

Merlin cocked a confused eyebrow and regarded Arthur curiously. He opened his mouth to say 'what?' or 'why?' but Arthur leaned down and encompassed his vision. Then he felt the soft, perfect lips of the crowned prince pressing against his own. Merlin let out a slightly shocked sound and then a soft sigh through his nose. Arthur pulled back shortly thereafter and gave Merlin a steady, determined stare.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again. That's an order," Arthur growled out in a way only Arthur can, that way that made it sound like a smooth order while also putting that rough half to it that made you understand you couldn't deny him. That was the voice of the once and future king of Camelot. Merlin smiled.

"Yes, Sire," he replied. Then he lifted his head up a half an inch and managed to get his lips to brush Arthur's before he had to drop his head back again. Arthur got the hint and returned his lips to Merlin's.

Arthur placed his hands on either side of Merlin's body and dropped off his chair to kneel on the floor. He moved Merlin's lips to open and slipped his tongue inside. Merlin was helpless to resist, but he didn't want to stop it anyway.

"Arthur," Merlin murmured a few moments later when Arthur pulled back to toy with Merlin's lower lip. "Arthur, what about your duties?" he asked.

"They can wait," Arthur whispered, trying to claim Merlin's mouth again. However, the magician moved his face away.

"No… You have to go. I'll be here when you get done, so you have to go. What kind of king skirts his duties like this?" Merlin jeered. Arthur pouted. It was an odd and strangely attractive look for Arthur.

"Why do you have to be so moral?" he asked. "You never like me to have any fun."

"Heh," Merlin laughed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he sighed. "No, Arthur. I just know a rather interesting prophecy that told me I'm supposed to keep you on track."

"Prophecy? You really are a magician," Arthur chuckled and tried again to kiss Merlin. He got their lips to touch before a force pushed him back and onto his chair. Then the chair slid back into the table but didn't cause Arthur to get hurt. Arthur's eyes widened. "You really are a magician," he murmured in awe. Merlin chuckled.

"I hope so. Now go. I'm not going anywhere," Merlin promised. Arthur stood and looked down at his manservant.

"Okay," he said after a long pause. "But no matter who's here later, I'm getting a hello and a goodbye kiss. Why? Because I'm the prince and I said so."

Without letting Merlin even get the air to laugh with, Arthur strolled from the room. Merlin sighed contently. Well this was a nice turn of events… but he got the feeling Arthur was going to be a possessive lover… if that's what they were now.


End file.
